Rise of the Sekiryuutei
by The Holy Pope
Summary: Matthew Walker, killed and resurrected for what was inside him. Now a servant to Rias Gremory, he has to deal with the perks and bullshit of being involved with the supernatural, become stronger for those he cares about, and make everyone he fights become his bitch. OC with Boosted Gear, M for being DxD, harem obviously, elements from other shows and anime, no flames plz.
1. Ignorance is Bliss

**AN: So another OC Sekiryuiutei fanfic added to DxD stories. I know, I know. I'm being incredibly lazy and unoriginal to come up with this kind of story. But I wanted to make my own version of the Red Dragon Emperor. Sue me. I've watched some DxD and I don't know if it's just me, but I feel like Issei's progress of getting stronger is kind of inconsistent. I'm trying to make it so my OC works his ass off and unlocks all his power purely through training, the desire to get stronger and some emotional stuff, not purely off of emotions, boobs, perversion and some training.**

 **I was also inspired a bit by the fanfic "The White Dragon of Justice" by Sangai-Havoc. It switches Issei with an OC and Boosted Gear with Divine Dividing and another Sacred Gear, and the character development is believable. Go check it out because it's a really good fanfic in my opinion.**

 **Story rating is M for being DxD**

 **Don't like it, Don't read it. That's the important thing.**

 **Tips and stuff like that would be helpful since this is my first DxD fanfic, so things like how certain magic works, power balances, etc, etc. That would be really helpful since I'm not too in touch with the workings of DxD.**

 **Before I forget, this fanfic will take characters, elements and other things from other anime, games, movies and stuff like that. Not as much as some of you may be thinking, but there will be other elements.**

 **The reason is that Devil magic is based on imagination, so my OC can just create attacks and techniques by incorporating other media elements. As for characters, I just that incorporating already existing characters from other animes is less-time consuming than creating an OC to go along with the main character.**

 **Contradictory? Indeed it is. Anyway, onto the story**

Chapter 1: Ignorance is Bliss

Kuoh Academy, a very prestigious private school where any potential student would certainly feel honored to go to. A former all-girls school that recently turned co-ed, it is a place where many successful people say they have gone to.

"So, I heard that you fellas tried to peep on the Kendo Club while they were in the showers. This was while my sister was also taking a shower. You boys want to explain that to me?"

But being a former all-girls school that recently became co-ed, any person with a brain in their head can find out a few problems that might occur when this happens.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT US! We were just peeping on the rest of the Kendo Club, not your sister! Even if your sister is incredibly sexy and maybe a walking beauty who we can't keep our eyes off of, we didn't peak this time, we swear! PLEASE, YOU GOTTA BELIEVE US!"

One of these problems is that most boys come to Kuoh Academy not to get an education, but to fulfill their own perverted, lust-filled desires. Some desires which include seeing girls in the nude, getting laid, or getting a harem full of girls who would be begging for 'fun times'.

"Uh huh. So am I to believe that you two were just back here jacking off while _daydreaming_ about naked girls when you could have been jacking off while _actually staring_ at naked, sweaty, wet girls who were taking a shower? Add that to the fact that I saw you peeping in a hole, and I'm starting to think that you two were born missing 15 chromosomes if you think anyone would fall for that."

"..."

"..."

"And now your silence pretty much confirms it. I'm restraining you until the Kendo Club gets out here. Then they can decide what to do with your sorry asses."

"NOOOO! PLEASE! We still have bruises from the last time we got beaten! WE DON'T WANT THAT!"

"And yet you keep coming back here to peep on them. I mean, holy shit, I am seriously starting to think that you two are into incredibly freaky BDSM play where you two are the subs who are getting whipped."

Meet the Perverted Duo, Motohama and Matsuda, the 'Three Sizes Scouter' and 'Perverted Baldy' respectively.

Matsuda was a former jock with a shaved head, brown eyes, brown eyebrows and an unbuttoned blazer. Unfortunately for him, his athleticism went down after he took up perversion as a hobby. Matsuda is also a self-proclaimed lolicon and has said in public that he would one day build up a huge harem of lolis.

Motohama was the smarter of the duo, with shoulder-length dark brown hair, thin black eyebrows, and wears rimless square glasses and the a regular Kuoh Academy uniform. The reason that he got the nickname 'Three Sizes Scouter' was because he could use his glasses to find out the three sizes of any girl, making all girls very wary of him.

All in all, they were probably the most fanatic perverts that anyone could meet. And so to try to curb their perversion, the Kendo Club decided to take up police duties to protect the chastity of all girls at Kuoh Academy. This also went for any boy who thought that breathing and having a working reproductive organ would have girls flock to them. Unfortunately, the Kendo Club could not always keep track of the Perverted Duo, so someone else also had to take up these duties.

And so that leads us to this student.

Meet Matthew Walker, the self-proclaimed average student who learned at Kuoh Academy. Except that he was a bit popular in the school, much to his dismay. Not as popular as boys like Kiba, but Matthew was up there. Whether it was due to his foreign looks or being the brother of the 'Young Warrior Maiden of Kuoh', he was somewhat popular. He definitely knew that it was because of how he handled the Perverted Duo that this started. All in all, popularity found its way into his life.

And he hated it.

Matthew thought that popularity only brought unwanted trouble to anyone who had fame. He had always wanted to be average standing at school, and he did have an average standing until he caught the Perverted Duo peeping on the Kendo Club. Naturally doing what anyone would have done, he knocked them out and handed them to the Kendo Club so they could enact their own divine retribution. Unfortunately, people learned about Matthew's part in the incident and that was when everyone suddenly became interested in him, all wanting to become his friend.

Matthew didn't like that and immediately tried to shut down all the friend requests and discussions directed his way, which was only partially successful. He was still talked about and after having a short discussion with Murayama and Katase, the de facto leaders of the Kendo Club, they decided that he would help them out with watching the Perverted Duo when the Kendo Club couldn't while they wouldn't treat Matthew like he some sort of heroic knight who saved the day from evil. That was good enough for him.

Matthew Walker was always described as having the looks of a foreigner, with a height of 6'0, short, shaggy, dirty-blonde hair that was hand-swept to the left, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, a slightly buff build from working out sometimes, an American look, and was 16 years old. He also wore a necklace with a silver cross that his mother had given him for his birthday.

"We're not into BDSM!" Matsuda cried out, while struggling against Matthew's grip in a vain attempt to get away.

At this, Matthew simply rolled his eyes. "You know, if you didn't get beat up as much as you do, I would probably believe you. But you keep pulling the same shit over and over again even when you get bruised. So no, I don't believe you. Anyway, it seems that we're approaching our destination. Have fun boys," Matthew said in a mocking tone.

And as he usually did, he would explain what happened to the Kendo Club, and watch as Motohama and Matsuda would get brutally assaulted with very hard sticks. It was very satisfying watching the school's biggest perverts get beaten to within an inch of their lives, metaphorically speaking of course, which he thought was kind of disappointing.

Matthew also thought about how much the Kendo Club enjoyed beating up the Perverted Duo. He always had a sneaking suspicion that maybe inflicting pain on them was something they enjoyed more than they should. Maybe they were actually sadists. Who knows.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he saw that Murayama and Katase were waiting outside and looked incredibly displeased at seeing the two in his hands.

"Hello Matthew-san, did you catch these two peeping on us?" Katase asked.

Katase was a short girl with shoulder-length pink hair, pink eyes and pale skin and a white headband to keep her bangs off her forehead. Her measurements, who Motohama shouted out while Matthew was in the area, were B78.5-W65-H79 cm. Not something he needed know.

Matthew gave the perverts a look before replying, "Indeed I did. It was apparently some hole that let them look into the area where you were showering. So I'd say that they got about 15 minutes of quality memories of seeing you in the nude before I managed to stop them." And now that he said that he wanted to run away as far away as possible. The looks of promised suffering that the two girls had behind their obviously fake smiles made his fear of the Kendo Club go up another notch. He believed it was warranted since he knew police brutality was about to be inflicted.

"Thank you Matthew-san, we'll make sure that they get punished properly this time. After all, we can't have horny dogs running around without being neutered properly. It would simply be unwise of us to do so," Murayama said in a deathly soft tone.

Murayama was a girl a few inches taller than Katase, with pale skin, brown eyes, and brown hair in twin tails that went to the middle of her back, with two long bangs on the side of her face. Her measurements, which Motohama also shouted out, were B84-W70-H81 cm. She was a person Matthew wouldn't mind having as a girlfriend because of how she helped out his sister when she just joined the Kendo club. But he also wasn't that interested in romantic relationships at the moment.

"GIRLS! WE HAVE THE PERVERTED DUO HERE! IF YOU WANT TO GET A GOOD HIT ON THEM, BETTER DO IT NOW!" Katase shouted into the Kendo Club room. Murayama was already beating the shit out of them, and their pained cries only inspired the other girls to come out and get their turn. As they were doing this, Matthew saw his sister, Pyrrha, start to walk out of the room, her expression lighting up as she made her way over to him.

Pyrrha was beauty to behold, standing at 5'9" with red hair in a waist-length ponytail, vivid-green eyes, pale white skin, and a figure that some women would kill to have. The red hair was something that Pyrrha had gotten from their mom's grandmother. Many people had thought that she was the younger sister of Rias Gremory, one of the Two Great Onee-Samas at Kuoh Academy.

She also earned the title 'Young Warrior Maiden of Kuoh' for her skill in Kendo and with a sword in general. Skills which were often used against the Perverted Duo. The first time she had used her skills against the Perverted Duo was when Motohama shouted out her measurements when he first saw her, which were B92-W62-H87 cm, which was something that Matthew definitely did not need to know. Although he would admit, it was pretty good for a 15 year old. Pyrrha also slapped Motohama hard enough that day to have her hand imprinted on his cheek for the next 2 days.

"Hello Matthew"

"Hey sis"

"So, are you going to tell dad about this," Pyrrha asked, waving her hand to where the sound of wood beating against flesh could be heard.

Matthew shrugged, "Maybe, Maybe not. Depends on what you want to do since you're the one who got sexually harassed. On a side note, I'm seriously thinking of starting a bet with some people to see how long those two are going to last before they get thrown in jail for this stuff," he replied.

Pyrrha looked thoughtful for a few seconds before replying, "I'll probably just tell dad that I screamed pervert and punched them in the balls. He seems to accept that excuse."

"Good call," Matthew replied before adding, "Dad would probably try to castrate them personally if he could. He doesn't need to murder them when we're already doing that."

Matthew's family consisted of Pyrrha and his father, James Walker.

James was 6'3" with brown hair swept back with gel, blue eyes, tan skin, a buff build, and a bit of a small goatee. He was described as a handsome looking man and a kind person with a protective streak for family. Add to the fact that James is a bachelor at the moment, and there are many women who are interested in him.

Matthew's mother, Caroline Walker, was killed when her car was hit by a drunk driver. Her ribcage was completely shattered and she passed away on the scene due to the severity of her injuries. The silver cross necklace that Matthew wore was his way of remembering her.

"Still though," Pyrrha muttered while shaking her head, "they're just going to come back and do the same thing tomorrow. And then the Kendo Club will file ANOTHER complaint against the Perverted Duo, which is most likely going to go ignored just like the last 47 complaints."

Matthew simply rubbed his chin in confusion at this. "I honestly thought that you would have sent more complaints."

"We did at the beginning of the year," Pyrrha sighed, "But we stopped sending as many once we found out that they were going ignored. I just don't understand what the Student Council President sees in those two," she finished.

"Maybe she sees them as a shining example of why you shouldn't become a horny dog?" Matthew asked in thought. Looking to his left, he saw Pyrrha smiling and shaking her head slightly at his response.

"NEVER!" A voice cried out, drawing their attention back to the scene in front of them. Motohama seemed to be only somewhat conscious, while Matsuda still had some fire in him.

' _And here comes his grand speech that will make me question if God is truly out there,'_ Matthew thought. He had heard this before, and Matthew always wanted to dissect Matsuda afterwords to see if there was anything wrong with his brain when this happened.

Matsuda seemed to gather himself before ranting, "Gazing upon the naked skin of a women is one of the most sacred acts a man could ever commit! I personally prefer lolis like Koneko-san, but I will say this. The nakedness of a women is a glorious sight to behold! It does not matter whether you see butts, boobs, or the maidenhood. They are wonderful to gaze upon. We are healthy men who appreciate the female body! AND WE WILL NOT BE TURNED AWAY FROM OUR CHOSEN PATH!" Matsuda declared before a particularly brutal headshot by Murayama managed to knock him out.

Matthew sighed before muttering, "Is there a cult out there that devote themselves to this kind of stuff? Is this what the human race will become? If the answers are yes, then I'm seriously thinking that God is dead and that this is what caused him to die."

Pyrrha giggled at his mumbling before saying, "I think that we should consider ourselves lucky that our minds don't think that way."

Matthew frowned at Matsuda's prone form before saying, "Pyrrha, sometimes I seriously worry that these types of people are going to be the ones that cause the end of the world."

"Oh Matthew, I think that the world is in the good hands of people who know what to do with it," Pyrrha said before adding, "I think."

"Yes, your optimism about the continuation of the Human species is so reassuring," Matthew said sarcastically. "Anyway, I think that it's time for us to go home," he added.

"Ah, first let me say goodbye to Murayama and Katase. They've been helping me out a lot," Pyrrha stated.

"Alright, but dad's gonna need us home quick. Apparently something important that relates to his job came up and he needs to discuss what we'll be doing. Pretty sure he either got a promotion or he's going on a business trip," Matthew told her.

Their dad was a Business Analyst which meant that he was responsible for improving a company's competitiveness and performance, and would be responsible to find new ways to make the company control costs better, improve efficiency and improve sales.

"Alright," Pyrrha replied, "I won't be long."

As she walked over to where Murayama and Katase were, Matthew turned around and decided to look at the massive campus of Kuoh Academy. He would admit that when he first applied here, he got lost very easily. But since then, he had learned the basic layout of the campus.

Including the Occult Research Club, or ORC for short.

And it was one of the most mysterious clubs that Matthew knew of. The reason the club was so mysterious was that they didn't accept any invitations to join. What was odd about that was the people that were actually in the club. These people just happened to be some of the most popular and well known people in Kuoh Academy.

Rias Gremory, one of the 'Two Great Onee-Samas', was considered the number one beauty in the school. With her crimson red hair that reached her waist, blue-green eyes, pale skin, and a busty figure, It wasn't hard to understand why. She also helped out students who needed assistance and was a nice person in general. Girls wanted to be her and boys made excessively perverted fantasies that involved her. She, along with her friend Akeno, were both 3rd year students.

Akeno Himejima, the second of the 'Two Great Onee-Samas' was the number two beauty at Kuoh Academy and was even curvier than Rias was. Akeno was also considered as a 'Yamato Nadeshiko', the perfect example of a Japanese wife. Elegant and gentle, boys and girls alike considered her their idol, although the reasons were _very_ different.

Kiba Yuuto, the 'Prince of Kuoh Academy' by the girls and the 'Pretty boy' by the boys was a 2nd year student. It seemed as though Kiba's presence alone could make a girl wet, and could cause most of the females at Kuoh to drop their panties for him if he wanted. Luckily Pyrrha seemed to have minimal interest in Kiba, which was a relief to Matthew. Kiba was a handsome boy with short blond hair, bluish gray eyes and a mole underneath his left eye. He was also quite possibly the most chivalrous person Matthew had seen, which was probably the reason why so many girls had flocked to Kiba. Matthew always swore that he could see the air around Kiba glitter with sparkles whenever he smiled. Matthew knew that it would lower his own sanity to question it, so he just went it.

Koneko Toujou, the 'School Mascot' was a quiet 1st year student who most students described as kawaii. White hair, hazel eyes and a petite figure supported this claim. She also had two long bangs going past her shoulders while her hair is in a short bob cut. She also had some monstrous strength behind her punches. He had heard that when Matsuda had openly ogled Koneko before, she had ended up punching him into a wall hard enough to cause spiderweb cracks on it.

Matthew had also heard from gossip and rumors that the ORC and Student Council had very close ties with each other. But then again, that was just gossip and rumors, so he didn't have any reason to believe that it was true.

Eventually, his eyes wandered over from the main Kuoh Academy building and onto the old, run-down, abandoned schoolhouse that the ORC used as their clubroom.

It certainly fit the bill as a place where people would involve themselves with the occult.

As he gazed at the building, his eyes were drawn to the figure in one of the building's windows that was watching him.

Red hair, which meant it was Rias Gremory.

He couldn't tell exactly who she had her eyes on, but he could tell that she was looking in their general direction, watching them.

Suddenly, Motohama, who had been lying on the ground in a state of semi-consciousness, looked where Matthew was looking and suddenly got a perverted expression on his face.

"Rias Gremory-Sama! B99-W58-H90 cm! Such a wonderful figure! Oh, just imagi-,"

"STAY DOWN PERVERT!" Katase yelled as she smashed her shinai onto Motohama's nose, most likely breaking it in the process, and knocking him unconscious.

' _So now I know another girl's measurements. That is just dandy',_ Matthew thought sarcastically. When he turned back to the window, he didn't see Rias and simply assumed that she left.

"Matthew," Pyrrha called out, "I'm ready to go."

"Alright, come on. I have some homework that I need to finish and it's due tomorrow," Matthew replied as they started walking to their house.

"Did you wait a week again to get assignments done? I did tell you that waiting would only lead to trouble," Pyrrha said.

"You know that I'm am possibly the biggest procrastinator that you will ever meet in your life," Matthew told her, "and not even you could make me give up that habit."

"Whatever," was the only reply he got.

* * *

As Rias Gremory walked down the halls of the old school building, only one thought plagued her mind.

' _That boy, he had a Sacred Gear. He might be a good addition to my peerage if I can convince him to join.'_

Now, one might think that Rias was being greedy, but she was in a bit of tight situation.

As the next heir to the Gremory pillar, one of the surviving 33 pillars of the original 72 in Devil society, it was her job to carry her house to fame, glory and prestige in the underworld in the future, all while building powerful connections with other pillars that might help her out.

And unfortunately for her, her father had decided to help her out in gaining connections by setting her up as the fiancee of Riser Phenex of the Phenex pillar before she was even born.

Rias disliked the engagement immediately when she heard about it. It was always her childhood dream to be married to someone that she actually loved romantically.

Someone who would love her back.

Someone who wouldn't treat her as the heiress of the Gremory pillar, but as a friend.

Someone who saw her for who she was, not what her pillar name was.

And that was before she found out who her fiancee was in person. When she was thirteen, she met Riser Phenex, her future husband, for the first time.

And she hated him right off the bat.

He treated her like an object, acted incredibly arrogant, and practically molested her right in front of her parents, who played it off as them bonding with each other.

He also had a full peerage. The thing was, it was filled with women. Lots of women. She was also able to see that he had his own sister in his peerage. She was sometimes able to smell pheromones and the scent of sex coming off of the women in his peerage. And that was when she saw that it was little more than a harem to him.

To put it simply, he was a douchebag of the highest order.

And that's why Rias was trying to gather strong people into her peerage. So that she would have a way out of the engagement in case an opportunity where she could escape it arose.

She already had three pieces in her peerage.

Akeno, her queen, who held the title of the Priestess of Thunder.

Kiba, her knight, who had the Sacred Gear Sword Birth.

Koneko, her adorable rook, who had the powers of a Nekoshou, a rare race of Nekomata who were on the brink of extinction. Koneko never used her powers, but Rias knew why, and the reason was good enough for her not to push Koneko to use her Nekoshou abilities.

She loved her peerage and treated them as family. In her eyes, they were family. They would fight for her in the blink of an eye, and they were strong.

But Rias knew that it wouldn't be enough. Riser was a high-class devil with the powers of Phoenix, which were fire and wind control as well as regeneration that healed almost any kind of wound.

However, this boy might hold the key to getting her out of her damned marriage contract. If she could get him in her peerage, they just might gain the edge to defeat Riser. But this all depended on whether he had a powerful Sacred Gear or not.

The reason why she was adding powerful people was because she was planning on challenging Riser to a Rating Game in the near future. If she won, the marriage would be annulled. If she lost, well, she did not want to know.

' _I need to consult Akeno on this matter. She probably knows who he is. I'll also get Koneko to follow him to confirm what type of sacred gear he has.'_

Nodding to herself, Rias pushed open the doors to the main room of the ORC and found Akeno to be sitting on the couch with a chessboard in front of her.

"Ah, Buchou, I was worried that you might be late to our daily game of chess. I had even prepared the tea. White or black," Akeno said.

Rias gave her an amused look before replying, "No Akeno, you know that I would never try to skip out on one of our chess matches. It helps me focus my mind off of more stressing matters. Also, I'll go white."

The first few minutes of the game were spent in silence, as both of them tried to figure out each others moves and gain the upper hand.

Akeno eventually broke the silence by asking, "Buchou, can I ask why you arrived a little late. Usually you're right on time or a few minutes early."

Rias nodded before answering, "I was thinking about adding someone to our peerage. Akeno, do you know of anyone with this description. Dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin. If that doesn't help, there was this red-headed girl that was standing next to him."

"Ah, you must be thinking of Matthew Walker. I think he's in class 2-B," Akeno replied. "From what I can know, he's the brother of Pyrrha Walker, the 'Young Warrior Maiden of Kuoh'."

"Thank you Akeno," Rias replied. "This information will be useful in the future."

At hearing this, Akeno's eyes seemed to get a strange glint as she replied, "Ara ara Buchou, I did not take you as the type to go after younger men. Although, he is better than most of the males at this school when it comes to perversion. I don't blame you if you try to date your little kouhai," she teased.

She was successful at her teasing if Rias's red cheeks were any indication.

"Akeno! I'm not interested in him that way! I just wanted to know who he was because I thought I sensed a Sacred Gear within him."

At this info, Akeno immediately became serious and asked, "could you tell what type of Sacred Gear it was?"

"No, I couldn't. That's why I am assigning Koneko to figure out what type of sacred gear he has. What I want to know is how we managed to miss detecting this. He does not seem to have awakened his Sacred Gear, but for him to remain undetected for two whole years is a bit confusing," Rias sighed before adding,

"His addition to the peerage might also help me break free of the marriage contract."

Akeno nodded at this, knowing about Rias's situation and how much she wanted to escape it. Akeno had personally met Riser before and he had been unable to keep his eyes off of her, or to be specific, her chest. It made feel incredibly dirty and violated.

No more words were exchanged between the two, with the match ending in a checkmate in Rias's favor. Afterwords, Rias simply took a shower and tried to figure out a few ways to get Matthew in her peerage.

She would do what she could to find a way to get him to join.

* * *

(Next Day)

The sound of an alarm going off was abruptly stopped as a hand landed on top of it.

Matthew blearily looked at the time on his phone, which read 6:45 AM, which was enough time for him to get breakfast, take a shower, get dressed and pretty much do whatever the hell he wanted in the morning.

' _Why couldn't it be a Saturday instead of Friday'_ He thought as got up. Let it be known that he was never really that much of a morning person. Especially when he had to finish schoolwork the night before.

' _Still, school is school. Not much I can do about it,'_ he thought as he got up groggily. He was wearing a loose, black tank top, grey basketball shorts and a pair of red and black socks.

Stumbling into the kitchen, he saw that his dad was cooking some bacon while Pyrrha was already eating a bowl of cereal and some bacon.

"Morning Matthew. How many strips of bacon do you want," James asked.

"Morning dad," Matthew replied, "I think I'll have six strips," he said getting some orange juice.

"Got it," James said, "So, you to remember what to do around the house right. I don't want to come back to finding the house on fire after I'm gone for a week or two."

"Don't worry dad. We'll take good care of the house while your gone and call you if it's urgent," Pyrrha replied.

Matthew simply nodded in acknowledgement before eating. Once he was done, he put his dishes in the sink and went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. He felt like it was going to be another somewhat boring and tedious day at Kuoh Academy.

The only consolidation he had was that the weekend was coming up soon.

* * *

As he looked towards the front of the class, Matthew could only acknowledge one thing.

He was wrong.

He thought that today would involve his usual activities of working, listening, sitting, mentally thinking of ways to murder the Perverted Duo while getting away with it, having his ears cry in agony at hearing the two talk about porn, and so on.

What he did not think would happen would be his class getting a new transfer student who also happened to be very beautiful. She had violet eyes, silky black hair going down to her hips, pale skin, a slender body and a large bust.

If Matthew had to rate her on looks alone, she would definitely be up there in the top five, maybe even top three.

Clearing her throat to get the classes attention, the teacher spoke, "class, as some of you can already tell, we are getting a new transfer student today. Now I expect you to be respectful of her and you may ask questions as long as they are appropriate."

At the teachers words, Matthew gave a wary glance over to where Motohama and Matsuda were sitting.

And true to his suspicions, they were panting and drooling like dogs who were about to be fed a piece of steak after running for hours. They were also squeezing their hands voluntarily, which gave Matthew a pretty good idea about what they were thinking about.

Shaking his head, he looked back towards the front as the girl started to introduce herself.

"Hello everyone," she said in a sweet tone, "my name is Yuuma Amano. I just transferred over to from Tokyo so I don't know to much about Kuoh, but I will try my best to learn. So please, take care of me," she with a smile and small blush, bowing as she said this.

' _Huh, am I able to move her up to number one on the list of 'most attractive girls at Kuoh'? Seriously, HOLY HELL SHE'S HOT! Watch out Akeno, you have serious competition for the title of_ ' _Yamato Nadeshiko',_ Matthew thought.

"Now you may ask your questions for Amano-san here," the teacher said.

A few hands shot up at once. Yuuma seemed to think for a moment before pointing at a boys hand.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

Yuuma tilted her head a bit before replying, "I don't have one."

At this answer, all of the boys hands at once.

' _Well, I can't exactly blame them for trying. I think blood is about to be spilled in this classroom very soon,'_ Matthew thought.

Seriously, he could see and feel the eyes of all the boys in the class screaming bloody murder at each other. A very bloody battle royale was what this class was about to turn into. Matthew was prepared to bolt out the room if things got too serious.

However, Yuuma just decided to pick on a girl this time.

"Do you use any beauty products? If so, what are they and where can I get them."

"That's the thing," Yuuma smiled, "I actually don't use beauty products. This is just what I look like naturally."

At this answer, Matthew thought that he could see scissors being subtly pulled out among the males. ' _Oh God, this seriously might become a fight to the death for the rights to be Yuuma's boyfriend.'_

Yuuma chose to ignore this though and chose on the next person's hand.

It just happened to be that this person was actually Motohama.

"What are your three sizes?"

' _Aaaaaaand now shit is about to go down. Except now the boys have an unspoken truce to deal with the common threat'_ Matthew thought. ' _Also, did the Kendo Club break his glasses? Usually he would just be able to use his glasses to find out.'_

With Motohama now receiving disgusted looks from the girls and murderous glares from the guys, he did falter a bit but did not break.

"A-ah, w-well you see, that is a-actually kind of p-private," Yuuma said, her cheeks taking on a fiery red look.

If Matthew wasn't burying his head into his hands, he would have thought on how cute she looked.

"And that's all the time we have for questions today," the teacher sighed. "Motohama-san, detention for you. I said questions that aren't inappropriate. Amano-san, can you sit next to Matthew-san over there. Oh, and Matthew-san, it it's not to much trouble, can you please help Amano-san catch up to where we are in the lesson?" She asked.

Matthew nodded, "sure thing ma'am"

And that's when he felt the glares of the boys focused on him.

' _It's going to be a loooong school day,"_ he sighed mentally.

* * *

Lunch was supposed to be normal for Matthew.

Grab his lunch, sit with his sister, share how his day was going, ignore the few glares the guys sent him for sitting with his sister, and go to class once lunch was over.

Now he sitting with Yuuma Amano _and_ his sister, and the glares the males were sending him made him feel wonder if this was what Kiba felt like.

Still though, it seemed as if his sister and Yuuma had become fast friends, sharing their likes, hobbies, etc.

"I'll be honest," Yuuma said, "I'm kind of uncomfortable with the amount of attention I'm getting. I mean all the guys are glaring at you and the girls seem to be whispering about something while looking at us."

"Ah," Pyrrha nodded, "that's because the girls are probably spreading a rumor about how you and my brother are an item. As for the attention, well… How do I put this?"

"The school uniform emphasizes womanly parts more than they should," Matthew bluntly finished for her.

"While I might not word it that way, I do agree with that," Pyrrha sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuuma asked, seemingly confused.

Matthew, being the blunt SOAB he is, replied, "the female skirts are almost criminally short. I'm serious, you might as well not wear it at all. All it takes is one convenient breeze and everyone would see your panties. The female shirts are also tight and show off a woman's chest really...I don't know whether to say really perversely or really well," Matthew said, frowning in contemplation, before slightly yelping in pain as Pyrrha kicked his shin from under the table.

Smiling in satisfaction, Pyrrha turned back to a slightly blushing Yuuma before saying, "don't worry. Dealing with the attention is just something you get used to in time. Trust me."

"Did you have to kick me?" Matthew asked Pyrrha while grimacing. Her kicks were pretty powerful after all.

"Did you expect me not to kick you?" Pyrrha retorted while rolling her eyes. "You just sometimes make a situation awkward with what you say."

"I'm a straight, hot-blooded male teenager. I don't see the problem," Matthew shrugged.

"You're impossible," Pyrrha replied exasperated before saying, "oh yeah, I also have something to do with the Kendo Club on Saturday. So if you could watch over the house until I get back, that would be great."

"Huh, sounds like something I can do," Matthew replied.

"Um, I was actually hoping Matthew-san would be able to show me around Kuoh on Saturday. I'm not too familiar with the layout of Kuoh, and I would appreciate it if someone would accompany me," Yuuma said while blushing a little more.

The implications were not missed by the males who had overheard, and glares Matthew was receiving increased two-fold.

Matthew tried his best to ignore them as he asked, "would this be considered as me showing you around town, or would it be thought of as a date?"

"I mean, i-if you want to c-consider it a-as a d-date, it c-can be," Yuuma said, while her cheeks had become the color of tomatoes.

' _God help me.'_ Matthew thought. One, he had no experience in what he should do in these kinds of situations. Two, not only would it be like a date, it was with quite possibly the most beautiful girl he had met in his life. Three, the glares Matthew was receiving made him feel like he was being watched by the demons of hell.

"Alright Yuuma, I'll accompany you. There are actually a few shady places that you shouldn't approach. Still though, Kuoh is an easy place to navigate once you know the layout, and if we have lunch somewhere while I'm showing you around, I can pay for it."

"You sound so chivalrous Matthew," Pyrrha teased, "Oh, seeing you two together is such a cute image."

"Oh I am _indeed_ chivalrous. Kiba will stand no chance against me when I show myself as the ideal chivalrous knight once the sweet, _oh so poetic_ , words start to flow from my mouth," Matthew replied sarcastically.

"Thank you Matthew-san," Yuuma declared cheerfully, "You won't regret it!" Suddenly, she decided to hug him to express her thanks.

Normally, Matthew would not mind having a beautiful girl hug him, but the atmosphere around the cafeteria went from hateful and murderous to loathful and downright bloodthirsty.

Looking around warily, Matthew could see some boys getting up from their chairs calmly and approach him.

' _Is that a knife?'_ Matthew mentally asked. ' _Well, sorry about this Yuuma, but I can't accompany you if I'm already dead.'_

"Pyrrha, Yuuma, if you'll excuse me, I must depart so that my life will not be in mortal danger," Matthew calmly told them, gently removing Yuuma's hands from his chest and then bolting towards the exit doors.

"BOYS! LOOKS LIKE WE'RE GOING HUNTING! WE CANNOT LET HIM STEAL YUUMA-SAMA FROM US!" One boy hollered out as a huge mob of boys wielding spoons, knives and other utensils started to chase after Matthew.

"Hmm," Pyrrha hummed, "this is shaping out to be quite an interesting Friday. Well, it was nice meeting you Yuuma, but it seems as if I have to save my brother from certain death. See you later?"

"See you later Pyrrha," Yuuma said, "Will Matthew-san be alright?" She asked sounding worried.

"He'll be fine," Pyrrha replied, "All he has to do is outrun them," she told Yuuma before jogging to the exit doors to follow the mob.

Now that 'Yuuma' was alone, she had time to gather her thoughts on what she was doing.

In reality 'Yuuma Amano' was actually an alias she used in place of her actual name, Raynare. She was actually a Fallen Angel had been sent to get close to the boy and then kill him when he least expected it.

The thing was however, she initially didn't want to kill him. The thoughts were further reinforced when she had met him and saw how close he was with his sister. She didn't have a family, but she knew how important to other people.

One of the reasons she accepted the mission was because she was promised by Kokabiel that Azazel would finally start to notice her and become something more than just a leader to her. Azazel gave her a new purpose to live when she fell from Heaven, and she wanted to become closer to him for that reason. She had been told by Kokabiel that Azazel wanted the boy dead since he might become a threat to Grigori.

Little did she know that what she was doing was not approved by Azazel and she was essentially acting as a stray Fallen.

The other reason was because she was told if she didn't accept the mission, Kokabiel would kill her in order to preserve the secrecy of the mission. And considering at the time that trading her life for someone she didn't know seemed like a stupid decision, she accepted. She also knew that Kokabiel was not bluffing when he said he would kill her if she didn't accept.

She also found out that the team she was placed on was receiving a nun that had the Sacred Gear [Twilight Healing]. Once they got the nun, they would extract the Sacred Gear from her, which would kill the nun.

She also hated the team she was on. Dohnaseek, the leader, was sexist, arrogant, blindly followed Kokabiel with zeal and saw the rest of the team as pleasure toys. There were times when Dohnaseek said that Raynare should be honored to have sex with him. There were so many more occasions when Raynare wanted to shove a light spear down his throat.

Mittelt was a sadistic little bitch who Raynare was extremely wary about. Mittelt once dragged a devil to their church hideout and used holy items to torture him for nearly a week before getting bored and killing him. Raynare didn't know what Mittelt would do with the nun.

Kalawarner was the one Raynare tolerated the most, but she still disliked Kalawarner. She was arrogant and tended to look down on those around her. She was also manipulative, almost to the point where Raynare wondered if Kalawarner was actually a politician.

All in all, Raynare really wanted to just go back to Grigori and do a job she actually wanted to do. She would get killed though, and she valued her life.

Getting up from the table with a sigh, she made her way back to the classroom.

' _Matthew-san, I'm sorry for what I will do, but I need to do this. I need to kill you.'_

* * *

"So the Fallen Angel is taking Matthew-san on a date?"

"It would seem so Buchou. That's about as much as I could tell."

Rias took a moment to ponder this new information. School had ended, and Rias and her peerage were in the clubroom.

Kiba was leaning up against a while looking somewhat interested in the conversation, Koneko was on one of the couches eating some sweets, and Akeno was standing in front of her.

"Koneko, you did say that he had a dragon-type Sacred Gear, didn't you?" Rias asked.

"Yes president," Koneko replied before going back to her sweets.

"Do you think that the Fallen Angel is going to kill him? It seems highly unlikely that she do that for any other reason?" Rias asked.

"It does seem that way Buchou?" Akeno replied.

"Hmm…" Rias hummed, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" Akeno asked curiously.

Rias sighed before replying, "I was thinking that I could let the Fallen Angel kill him and then I could revive him as my servant. I'm not sure there are any other alternatives. Things have progressed too quickly."

"Buchou, are you sure that's a good idea?" Kiba asked cautiously. While he wasn't against having another peerage member, it was the way that Rias was getting another peerage member that had him on edge. Reviving him would be good for short-term loyalty, but if the boy figured out Rias's plan, then she was going to have a major problem on her hands.

"Kiba, I can't think of anything else at the moment," Rias sighed as her shoulders sagged.

"Let's just hope that he is forgiving if he does find out about your plan," Akeno said cautiously. She didn't like Rias's plan, but she could understand why Rias was this desperate.

Rias sighed. ' _Why couldn't I just avoid this mess? I didn't want to reincarnate him like this. But it's too late to turn back now. I really hope that this doesn't blow up in my face.'_

* * *

 **AN: Well Rias, it probably will blow up in your face. It depends on how I write that inevitable scene and what his reaction to Rias will be.**

 **Anyway, first chapter of my first DxD fanfic. Done. Now we have more to come.**

 **Don't know if I'm gonna write lemons in this story. There will be implied sex scenes, but writing lemons are something that I am quite bad at. If the majority wants lemons, I'll try my best, but no promises.**

 **Did I just take Pyrrha from RWBY and put her as Matthew's sister? Yes I did. Don't like it? Sorry, but I'm not changing that. Will there be a few more characters from RWBY? You betcha. I like that show and want to implement it a bit here.**

 **Changed up Raynare's personality a bit. She's smarter, more skilled, less psychotic, not as arrogant, and just generally has a better personality. Is this because of the harem route? As ashamed as I am to admit it, a little bit. I also had Raynare join the class because let's be honest, if some random girl you've never met before came up to you, told you she loved you, and then asked you on a date, you would be extremely suspicious right? By having Raynare join Matthew's class, become friends with Pyrrha, and** **ask Matthew to show her around Kuoh since she's new here, he doesn't really have a reason to refuse.**

 **Update schedule might fluctuate a bit, so don't expect chapters to come out every single week if that's what you're wondering. Might be a couple weeks to a couple months. I don't know.**

 **Anyway, leave a review that tells me if it was good, bad, or just advice in general.**

 **If it's good, it lets me know I'm doing something right.**

 **If it's bad, please actually write it as constructive criticism. I can't tell what I'm doing wrong with the story if you're only going to say, "This story is trash kill yourself". Flames are bad. Also remember, don't like it, don't read it.**

 **If it's advice, THANK GOD! As I said before, I'm not too in touch with the DxD universe so anything to help me out about how things work in this boob-dominated world would be appreciated.**

 **See ya champs next time.**


	2. Dying is not fun

**AN: High ho, High ho, onto chapter 2 we go.**

 **Now we're getting into the juicy, meaty beginning part of the story. Chapter 1 was more like a prologue by letting you know who the main character was.**

 **Matthew will deal with all the perks and bullshit of being directly affiliated with the supernatural now. Wonderful indeed!**

 **Oh yeah, I'm making Matthew's date with Raynare on Saturday instead of Sunday so that he can adjust to his new abilities before he goes back to school.**

 **I'm also aware of a few punctuation errors. I will try to resolve that.**

 **Side Note, just finished watching High School HxB Abridged parts 1 and 2 from 2GS BootLegged. Gonna be real with you, that's probably the funniest shit I've seen when it comes to abridged anime. Check it out, it's fucken hilarious.**

 **Reviews from people:**

 **Kaijin36- Thanks for liking it**

 **Sangai-Havoc- Glad you like the changes. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Raidentensho- Thanks for the review. Not sure about the cross you're talking about though. I'll be sure to go back to chapter one to look for that part. The Scale Mail based pieces will appear, but the regular version of Balance Breaker will be different. You'll find out later in the story what is is though.**

 **Sonic (Guest)- Glad you liked the chapter**

 **Moops- Buddy, sometimes they don't go stray because if they will, their friends and family get hurt for that. Not exactly something that they want. I don't think that the evil pieces brainwash a person's mind, and you're going to need to give me better grammar if you want me to understand the rest of the message.**

 **And that's pretty much it. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **[Ddraig speaking]**

' _Matthew thinking'_

" _ **Ddraig speaking with Matthew in mindscape"**_

Chapter 2: Dying is not fun

(Saturday, day of the date)

Waking up was early on Saturday should not be fun for anyone, and for Matthew, it was a mix of dread and excitement because of one thing.

Him and Yuuma, on a sort-of-but-not-really date.

Oh boy, to say he was freaking out a bit would be a correct statement.

' _Hey, snap out of it,'_ Matthew told himself mentally, ' _it's not really a date. You're just going to be showing her around Kuoh so she knows the layout. Not that big of a deal.'_

It calmed him down somewhat, but he still felt a little like jelly.

Matthew and Yuuma had agreed to meet up with each other at 1:45 in front of the Kuoh Academy entrance. Yuuma knew where it was and Matthew would sort of just lead her around from there.

Getting out of bed in his usual loose, black tank top, grey basketball shorts and pair of fuzzy red socks, he went downstairs to see that as usual, Pyrrha was eating breakfast before him.

"Good morning Matthew. Are you ready for your date today?" Pyrrha asked in a teasing tone.

Matthew gave her a grouchy look before replying, "I'm just showing her around town since she's new here. It's not a date. I think."

"Oh? But if I recall yesterday, Yuuma said that it could be considered a date if wanted it to be a date," Pyrrha replied smugly.

"Stop making it sound more than it actually is," Matthew groaned. He was not in the mood to deal with this kind of crap at 9:00 AM on a Saturday morning.

"I'm being serious Matthew. If you and Yuuma do become a couple, I'll give you my support. She's really nice, and while you're rough around the edges, I know that you've got a good heart," Pyrrha stated honestly.

Matthew sighed but couldn't deny his sister's words, "Thanks Pyrrha."

"Anytime Matthew."

"So when are you leaving with the Kendo Club. I'm leaving the house at 1:15 so that I can get to Kuoh Academy by 1:45. I also might get home when it's dark outside, so if you're leaving after I'm gone, don't leave anything on."

"You know, I was thinking that you might not get home at all. You and Yuuma, getting a hotel together to spend the night, doing 'fun things' while you rack up noise complaints nearby," Pyrrha teased.

"One, answer my question. Two, when did this side of you pop out? Normally you don't tease me to this extent," Matthew asked incredulously.

"Fine," Pyrrha pouted before answering, "I'm leaving at 11:30. As for the teasing, I can't not tease you with that kind of stuff when you have a girlfriend!" She exclaimed.

Giving Pyrrha another grouchy look, Matthew prepared a bowl of cereal and some OJ before sitting down and eating.

' _I pray that my luck does not have me screw this up,'_ he thought.

* * *

If Matthew had to be honest, being with Yuuma was not nearly as awkward as he thought it would be. Sure, the first few minutes were awkward, since they knew how it would look to the average passerby, but it was pretty fun.

Yuuma had come wearing a black skirt, a short, light purple blouse top, and a pink purse.

Matthew on the other hand wore a red, North Face pullover hoodie, plain black workout pants, a plain black T-shirt, and grey sneakers.

Pretty casual, but then again, it wasn't a date, and it wasn't like Yuuma was wearing anything that was pretty fancy either.

So far he had shown her around neighborhoods, malls, stores, restaurants, entertainment buildings, and the park.

She had said that she wanted to come back to the park at the end of the day. Not too weird. The park did offer some really good sunsets at the end of the day. And since it was the end of the day, they were headed to the park.

All in all, it had been a pretty good day for Matthew. Yuuma was fun company and seemed to be enjoying herself, and he himself had relaxed after a weird week. He had also bought her a red scrunchie which seemed to make her happier.

The only strange part was that when he was waiting for Yuuma, a strange girl in a sexy bat costume had handed him a flyer. It looked like a circle used for demonic sacrifices and had the words 'We grant your wish'. Pretty weird and something he was planning on throwing out once this was over.

"Thank you for accompanying me Matthew-san," Yuuma said as they approached the fountain.

"No problem. You didn't know the layout of Kuoh, I decided to show you around. Simple as that. Although, do you know your way home? If not, I can show you how to get there," Matthew offered.

' _Thank you dad, for showing me how to treat a lady.'_

"You don't need to show me how to get home. But there is actually something you can do for me," Yuuma replied, walking forward a few feet before stopping with her back to him.

' _Is it just me, or are her shoulders shaking slightly?'_ Matthew thought.

"Alright, you can tell me." Matthew said.

Yuuma seemed to take a deep breath before turning around to Matthew with a sad expression.

"Will you die for me," Yuuma whispered.

"Could you repeat that please. I didn't hear you," Matthew told her. He was getting pretty worried at Yuuma's behavior.

"Will you die for me," She repeated in a louder tone, although there was a bit of a waver in it.

' _What,'_ was Matthew's thought before Yuuma's outfit shredded and was replaced with a very, _stripperific_ outfit. Yuuma's appearance also changed. She grew taller, looked more mature, and he swore that her breasts got a bit larger.

She also grew wings.

Black, crow-like wings.

' _What the fuck,'_ Matthew mentally asked himself. ' _Did I drug myself or something?'_

"Please don't hold this against me, but you were a threat to our organization. If it was my decision, I would have left you alone, but a superior's orders must be carried out." 'Yuuma' said as she seemed to form a _spear of light out of nothing_.

"I'm sorry," was all she said before throwing the spear into his stomach, not giving him any time to react.

As Matthew fell back onto the ground, all he could think was that he had seen 'Yuuma' grow wings and create a spear of light.

' _So magic is real huh? And now I'm dead because of it. Fuck, this is not the way I wanted to go out.'_

He was vaguely aware of 'Yuuma' walking over to him, sitting down and pulling his head into her lap.

"I know that you have questions, so I will answer the ones that you most likely have," she said.

"First, my name is not actually 'Yuuma Amano'. It's an alias for my real name, Raynare. Second, I am a Fallen Angel. Devils, Angels, and all other forms of mythology exist. Third, the reason I was forced to kill you was because of something you have inside of you called a Sacred Gear," Raynare told him.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "I'll be honest, I didn't want to kill you, but my superior said he would kill me if I didn't kill you. Please understand that. You were nice to me, and I don't want you to hate me because you thought that I played with your thoughts," she pleaded.

' _Answers some questions, and saving your own life by taking another's is something I can understand. I definitely don't like dying, but I guess I can understand why she did it. I'm not going to hold it against her too much. Still, there is something she can do for me,'_ Matthew thought in pain. Being impaled by piece of light made it feel like he was being burned from the inside.

"R-Raynare, there is som-something that y-you *cough* c-can do f-for me," Matthew painstakingly bit out.

"That's fair," Raynare replied with a sad smile.

"I-I want you t-to promise m-me that yo-you w-won't have m-my family d-drawn into th-this," Matthew pleaded.

"I promise. And I mean it Matthew-san. Again, I am so sorry for doing this. This isn't something I had much of a choice in," Raynare whispered sadly.

"Th-thank you, a-and I un-understand," Matthew slurred, his consciousness fading away. He was vaguely aware of Raynare gently removing his head from her lap while frowning sadly.

Through the increasingly foggy haze, he could see Raynare flying away from the park, leaving him drowning in a puddle of his own blood.

' _I want to live, I want to live so badly so that I don't have to imagine Pyrrha crying her eyes out. Raynare did tell me her reason for killing me, but I WANT TO_ _ **LIVE!**_ ' Matthew thought.

That was the last coherent thought he had before he died.

He also missed the crimson summoning circle that appeared beside him not a second later, nor did he see Rias Gremory as she stepped through and the sad yet pleased look she had.

* * *

' _If this is what the rest of eternity is like, I am going to be incredibly bored_ ,' were the thoughts of one Matthew Walker.

He had lost track of time while floating through the black void, and what could have been minutes felt like days to him.

' _I can't see anything, I can't feel anything, for fucks sake, I can't even do anything!_ ' He thought exasperated.

Just as he was about to give up and accept his fate of going mentally insane through sheer boredom, he impacted something.

' _Ow! What the hell is this? Floating around for days and the first thing I feel is pain? That's bullshit,'_ he thought.

" _ **So we finally meet together. I will admit, it was boring watching you for years but not being able to do anything,"**_ A voice spoke.

' _Who the hell is that?'_ Matthew wondered. He accepted the fact that he really was going insane if he was now hearing strange voices in his head.

" _ **No, my host, you are not going insane. And to answer your question, my name is Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor! Tremble in my presence!"**_ The voice rumbled out.

Then, as if a curtain had been lifted, Matthew could see again. What he saw was a large red dragon with a long neck and green eyes. Matthew could also see red and golden spikes throughout the dragons body. To make it more impressive, large amounts of fire were swirling around its body.

Looking down, Matthew could see his body and feel his body. Looking back up at the dragon, he replied, "I'm Matthew Walker, and I have no idea what's going on."

" _ **I can tell that you are confused, my host. Allow me to answer some of those questions,"**_

"How are you inside my mind?"

" _ **I have been awake inside your mind for a long time. I was awakened when your mother died. The fluctuation of your emotions and your sense of need to get stronger to help your family were the reasons why I was awakened. However, since you yourself were not in any mortal danger, you could not awaken the Sacred Gear itself. I am awake however, which means that you will not receive the Twice Critical state of the Sacred Gear I am inside,"**_ Ddraig answered.

Matthew frowned as he asked, "If I could awaken the Sacred Gear by being in mortal danger, how come it didn't before I was killed?"

" _ **Your mind was not able to fully comprehend what you were seeing. I suspect that you were in shock and thus not fully able to tell that you were in danger. The Fallen did not give you a chance realize this."**_

"What kind of Sacred Gear did I have? Raynare said it made me a threat to the organization that she worked for."

" _ **You have the Boosted Gear, one of the 13 Longinus. All Sacred Gears of this class are capable of killing a God. Boosted Gear has the ability to double its user's power every 10 seconds. There are a few more abilities that it has, but that is the first ability you will notice. The Fallen was not lying when she said you would have been a threat to her organization,"**_ Ddraig told him.

" _ **There is also another thing you should know. When you awakened me, I masked the presence of your Sacred Gear so that nobody could tell that there was one inside you. However, I was forced to lift the mask a bit once I sensed the presence of a Sacred Gear inside your sister growing stronger. I know how much you care for her, and I tried to mask your sisters Sacred Gear as well. Unfortunately, this led to your demise,"**_ Ddraig told him sadly.

All thought in Matthew's brain came to a screeching halt.

"Is she in any danger? Also, what type does she have? I don't want her killed just because of how powerful the Sacred Gear is," Matthew said worriedly.

" _ **Well, now that people know that you have a Sacred Gear, I have been able to entirely mask the presence of your sisters Sacred Gear. She is not in any danger at the moment. As for the type, I am not sure what it is exactly, but I can tell that it is rare. Not a one-of-a-kind, but still rare."**_

"Thank God," Matthew sighed in relief. For some reason though, saying God's name hurt his head a little.

"Also, can you tell me the basics of the supernatural? Raynare created more questions than answers when she said that all mythologies exist."

" _ **Of course,"**_ Ddraig nodded, " _ **It's just as she said, all mythologies in the world exist, from God's, Youkai, monsters, heroes of legend, Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and Dragons. The supernatural creatures that you need to know the most about are Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils since they have the most influence in the world. Oh, I forgot to mention, this will affect you even more since you have been reincarnated into a Devil,"**_ Ddraig said.

"Wait, what?" Matthew asked confused, "So I'm alive again? Who do I have to thank for that?"

" _ **It is not as wonderful as you make it out to be,"**_ Ddraig growled at him, " _ **The only reason she reincarnated you was because you have a powerful Sacred Gear inside you, and you were already dead so you would not have a choice in the matter. Simply put, she forcefully reincarnated you into her servant."**_

"Okay, now that person just sounds like a selfish bitch," Matthew said in anger before asking, "Wait, she. And how would this person have reincarnated me?"

" _ **Let me explain first,"**_ Ddraig said.

The next three hours were spent with Ddraig explaining the Judeo-Christian pantheon, Dragons, Sacred Gears, and the basics for the rest of the supernatural while Matthew asked questions.

By the end of it, Matthew's head felt a bit dizzy from the information overload.

"So just to confirm a few things, I have been revived into a [Pawn] from the game of chess, I am now a slave to a little Devil Shithead that couldn't find it in her to simply ask before this day if I wanted to become her servant, I am now the owner of one of the most powerful Sacred Gears out there, I now have superhuman strength, better endurance, enhanced senses that let me hear and see better, now have night vision, can live for about 10,000 years, and I'm now extremely vulnerable to anything related to God. Did I miss anything?"

Ddraig nodded and said, " _ **If you become a high-class Devil, you can gain a peerage and possibly a harem. Scratch that, definitely a harem. The scent of a Dragon will linger on you because of my presence in your Sacred Gear, and that will inevitably draw females closer to you."**_

"A harem, a harem," Matthew muttered, "This honestly seems like a generic magical shounen harem anime where I'm apparently the OP main male character."

" _ **Is there a problem with that?"**_ Ddraig asked.

"How the hell does one make a harem work? The girls have to agree to share you, and you've got to be really charismatic to get them to join."

At this, Ddraig simply shrugged his massive shoulders.

" _ **Most of the devils, and by extension the supernatural, have accepted that harems are going to be common. There were simply more females than males to begin with, and the Great War caused that ratio to increase with Devils themselves having a ratio of 6:1 for females to males. Dragons themselves almost always have naturally large harems. Accept that fact, for it will happen to you,"**_ Ddraig rumbled out.

Matthew sighed before saying, "So anyway, can you create a training regimen for me. Right now it sounds like the supernatural is batshit crazy sometimes, and I want to be prepared for anything. I also think that you're going to need to create a workout schedule as well."

" _ **Now that's what I like to hear,"**_ Ddraig grinned before adding, " _ **Also, before you wake up, which you will do soon, you will be able to communicate with me. You can also say things mentally and I will still hear it. Before we begin our training, I will show you how to summon the Boosted Gear."**_

"Sweet. Also, you did say that a devil's magic was influenced by imagination, right?"

' _Oh, the sweet possibilities. So many powerful attacks from anime, shows, movies, games! So many choices!'_ Matthew thought.

" _ **Correct, but the Devil must also be able to have the will to make it happen. That is the key part. Also, since we will be working together, I get the right to call you 'partner'."**_

"Fine by me," Matthew said, "Seems like I'm waking up. See you then, and may we beat our opponents together."

And so it began, the start of Matthew Walker's new life in the supernatural.

* * *

Waking up, Matthew saw that he was on his bed alone in his room. Without thinking, he decided to touch the area where the spear of light had pierced him. He was surprised to find that it had been strangely closed, which meant it had been healed.

' _Huh, weird. Ddraig, can you hear me?'_ Matthew asked mentally.

[ **I'm here partner. Need anything?** ] Ddraig asked.

' _No, but I'm just wondering why the wound in my stomach is closed.'_

[ **That's because your new master must have healed the wound for you. Devils are able to heal mortal wounds by having skin contact with another while in the nude. Speaking of which, I'm not able to sense your new master with you. Odd. I would have thought that she would be here to explain the situation to you** ]

' _So my master pretty much abandoned me? Who is my master anyway?'_ Matthew wondered.

[ **Your master is Rias Gremory, that girl at your school. She's also the heiress to the Gremory pillar. I also sensed the heir of the Sitri clan, Sona Sitri if I'm not mistaken. Although you would know her as Souna Shitori** ] Ddraig told him.

' _Well shit. Does that the ORC and Student Council are also made up of Devils?'_

[ **Indeed they are. I was able to sense that they were all Devils. It was a mix of pure-bloods and reincarnated Devils** ] Ddraig confirmed before adding, [ **Be aware that the Fallen who killed you might have tampered with the memories of those who met her. So the school and your sister might not remember her.** ]

' _So if I asked around about the name Yuuma Amano, the entire school and my sister wouldn't be able to remember her.'_

[ **Correct, although since she doesn't know that you were revived, she might make up a story of how you were killed. It would be extremely suspicious for normal Humans to find out that you were killed by unknown causes.** ]

' _Fucking great,'_ Matthew thought sarcastically, ' _Is Pyrrha going to think that I was killed?'_

[ **She will** **partner. It's going to be a shock for her that you're actually alive** ]

' _This is fucking bullshit,'_ Matthew thought angrily, ' _Raynare, I know that you were forced to kill me, but now you're forcing me to deal with the repercussions of actually being alive when I should be dead.'_

Getting out of bed, he see that he was naked from being healed and could also see his clothes on the ground. He also noticed the hole that went through his hoodie and shirt.

' _Yeah, gonna need to get those replaced. It's not going to do me any good if people wonder why I've got a fucking hole where my stomach is,'_ Matthew thought warily.

Changing into a sleeveless black shirt and red basketball shorts, he prepared for the inevitable shitshow that was about to happen once Pyrrha saw him.

Walking downstairs silently, he creeped into the kitchen to see that it was empty. He could, however, hear that the TV was on in the living room.

Walking silently into the living room, he could see the back of Pyrrha's head as she watched some sort of tragic romantic soap opera. Her shoulders were hitching up and down, and he could hear her sniffling every 10 seconds. He could also hear the semi-silent cries that she was letting out.

Trying to act as casual as possible, Matthew said, "Morning Pyrrha, how was your Kendo Club stuff yesterday."

He could see Pyrrha's shoulders freeze, and very slowly, she turned around to face Matthew. He could see the tear stains that rain down her cheeks, the bags under her eyes, and her skin looked paler than usual.

"Matthew?" She asked in an infinitely small voice. She looked ready to burst into the waterworks again, although it would be from sheer relief and joy rather than grief.

' _Well shit, how do I proceed? Eh, screw it, I'll just make shit up as I go.'_

"Yeah, It's me. How come your crying? Was there a sob scene in the drama you're watching right now?" Matthew asked, acting confused.

"Matthew!" She yelled, literally leaping from where she was sitting and latching onto his torso with a vice grip, crying into his chest. Seriously, any tighter and she might have cracked a rib.

"That's me, seriously Pyrrha, is anything wrong, because I'm kind of worried with how you're acting right now."

' _If I manage to pull this off and convince Pyrrha that I'm fine, I think this would deserve a 'Speech 100' in my mind.'_

Sniffing loudly, Pyrrha looked up at Matthew and choked out, "There was murder last night, a-and the description ma-matched y-yours, so I-I thought that y-you had d-died and-" words stopped coming from Pyrrha's mouth as she burst into tears again.

Wrapping his arms around her, Matthew whispered, "It's okay, It's okay, I'm here now. There's nothing to worry about."

' _Add that to the fact that she didn't see me come home last night and I can see where she's coming from.'_

Seeing as how Pyrrha wasn't letting go, Matthew said, "Pyrrha, I'm serious. I'm alright. If it makes you feel any better, all I did was wonder around town yesterday and go to the gym. That's it. Sorry for not giving you a heads up that I came back, but I was dead tired. So, can you let go now?"

Giving a nod, Pyrrha reluctantly untangled herself from Matthew.

Giving him a serious look, Pyrrha declared, "I should slap you."

"Yeah, you probably should," Matthew sighed. And true enough, the sound of a hand loudly smacking against a piece of flesh could be heard.

' _Fucking ow,'_ Matthew thought as he rubbed his cheek, ' _Alright, after I change and get something to eat, it will be time to train.'_

* * *

After reassuring Pyrrha that he wasn't going to be brutally murdered in an ally, Matthew left the house wearing a black hoodie and started to go down the sidewalk in a red Nike tank top and the black workout pants. He also took his phone and earbuds with him in case he got a text from Pyrrha and so he could listen to workout music.

' _So, Ddraig, what do you have planned for a training regimen today,'_ Matthew questioned.

[ **Well partner, I was going through your memories, I actually decided to pick the training regimen from One Punch Man, although it will be somewhat modified. Be aware that I will be pushing you to your limits and beyond, so this will be your schedule, 100 pushups, 150 sit ups, 75 squats, 4 miles of running, 24 minute planks, which will switch from left to right to middle every minute, 15 200m sprints and then bear crawls with a 45 pound weight on your back, which will keep your back flat. The I will also slightly boost up the gravitational force of your body a bit to make it harder for you. Then our regular training will begin** ] Ddraig answered happily.

' _...Are you a sadist'_ Matthew asked cautiously. This just seemed like his legs were going to be amputated once he was done.

Ddraig snorted, [ **Partner, you wanted a workout from hell to become stronger. I am giving you a workout from hell. Metaphorically speaking of course.** ]

' _I know I'm a Devil, but please God, save me from this torture!'_ Matthew desperately called out, ignoring the small pain in his head when he said that.

And so began the lovely training with Matthew feeling like he was going to drop dead from exhaustion while Ddraig happily sang a god-awful tune inside Matthew's head.

* * *

After nearly four hours of physical conditioning, Matthew found himself looking at an empty clearing which Ddraig said would leave them uninterrupted. He felt like he was running on fumes, and he had stretched before and after the 'Workout from Hell' so that his body wouldn't cramp up.

"Looks like a pretty good place," Matthew murmured.

[ **Indeed, now head to the center of the clearing. The sooner we unlock Boosted Gear, the sooner we can get to training.** ] Ddraig commanded.

Walking to center, Matthew simply stood there in silence, letting the sounds of nature soothe him.

[ **Now, I'm going to show you an image in your mind of what the Boosted Gear looks like. It will be your job to make it appear]** Ddraig told him.

Once he said that Matthew closed his eyes and immediately saw what appeared to be a red gauntlet with a green jewel, two golden spikes and five sharp claws where the fingers would be.

[ **Now think of the strongest attack that you have ever seen, and picture that you are using the Boosted Gear to carry out that attack]** Ddraig instructed.

"Alright, that sounds easy," Matthew replied. Of course, how could he not use the Kamehameha attack from DBZ. In Matthew's opinion, that attack was the OG of all OP attacks in anime.

"Alright, here goes nothing," Matthew muttered. He still had his eyes closed so he could still visualize the attack in his mind.

"Kame...Hame… HAAAAA!" Matthew yelled out. All of the sudden, green light appeared on top of his hand, followed by the red gauntlet that he had visualized.

[ **Dragon Booster!]** The gauntlet called out.

' _Well I'll be damned, this is pretty badass,'_ Matthew thought.

Inspecting the gauntlet and wiggling the five claws that were attached, he couldn't help but notice how perfectly the gauntlet seemed to fit on his hand. It also seemed to cover the majority of his forearm.

[ **Now we're getting to good stuff** ] Ddraig grinned, [ **For combat training, we'll be entering your mindscape so that you're are to learn how to fight. The easiest and best way to fight in my opinion is from a read and react style. While we're doing this, you will be meditating in the real world to help build up your magical energy reserves.** ]

"My body will need some serious rehabilitation by the time we're done," Matthew deadpanned.

Ddraig simply chuckled and for the next two hours, Matthew trained in his mindscape while meditating in reality.

* * *

(Inside Matthew's mindscape)

"Did you really need to break my arm?" Matthew queried, wincing in pain from a particularly strong punch from Ddraig managed to break the bones in his forearm.

" _ **Doesn't really matter does it? You healed yourself up immediately since it's your mindscape. The damage also doesn't transfer over towards your actual body so I don't see the problem,"**_ Ddraig shrugged.

Right now Ddraig was in Human form with tan skin, spiky red hair, green eyes with slit pupils, a leather biker jacket and ripped jeans. To put it simply, he looked like a delinquent.

"True enough," Matthew conceded, "But there is another problem as well. Boosted Gear is a really good melee weapon, but I think that I'm going to need a sword. Boosted Gear simply doesn't have the reach that a three foot long sword does. I think that I might also need a ranged weapon as well."

" _ **I can understand the sword, but why a ranged weapon? Wouldn't Boosted Gear be able to do that?"**_ Ddraig questioned.

"Boosted Gear is able to build up pretty powerful magic attacks," Matthew acknowledged, "But it takes a little long for the attack to power up. If I were to allow 5 boosts to build up for a powerful ranged attack, that would mean that I would need to wait 50 seconds to do so. In those 50 seconds, I would need to approach my opponent to have a fighting chance in melee, all while my opponent could simply sit back and bombard me with ranged attacks. By having a ranged weapon on standby, I would be able to have a fighting chance from a distance without having to wait for Boosted Gear to charge up and attack."

" _ **I see your point. Very well, we'll go see if there is a weapon we can get you. On the date with the Fallen, there was a gun store you passed by where I sensed a supernatural presence coming from. Not from the store or weapons themselves, but there was someone running the store who has an obvious connection to the supernatural,"**_ Ddraig informed him.

"So I could get a good ranged weapon with magic from there if I identified myself as a Devil?" Matthew wondered.

" _ **You probably could. Keep in mind that they might just be running a store to live a normal life and might not actually have anything magical. Or they just might have something. I also sensed a few artificial items that seemed to have a connection to me. I want you to check it out."**_

"Noted"

Exiting his mindscape, Matthew got up from the ground and proceeded to make his way to the store Ddraig told him about.

* * *

[ **And we have arrived** ] Ddraig reported.

"I'll be honest Ddraig, it looks like a pretty nice place."

The store they stopped in front of was a three story building with the sign 'Guns N' Roses'.

He could see through the windows that there were a variety of weapons ranging from AR's, SMG's, semi-auto rifles and more.

Entering the shop, he could see that there were various different weapon parts as well such as scopes, grips, barrels, suppressors and other things. Walking towards the front of the shop, he could see that no one was there, but there was a bell and sign that said 'Ring of no one's out front.'

Ringing the bell, Matthew only had to wait a moment before an absolute bombshell of a woman came out. A mane of golden hair flowed down her back to her waist, lilac eyes, fair-skin, and a bust size that rivaled Rias and maybe even Akeno in size. She was also wearing a yellow hoodie and tight blue jeans that emphasized her waist.

Fixing him with a friendly smile, she said, "Hello and welcome to 'Guns N' Roses! How may I help you?"

[ **Partner, she has the scent of a Dragon and Youkai on her. I think she can be trusted with what you need. In fact, the Draconic scent seems vaguely familiar.** ] Ddraig told him.

' _Got it,'_ Matthew replied mentally, "A Dragon in my left arm named Ddraig said that this store might sell weapons with magic. I'm going to need one of those and I already have a design in mind."

"..."

"..."

The two stared at each other, the woman with incredulity and Matthew with a neutral expression.

[ **Partner, I know that you're not very subtle, but this is simply ridiculous** ] Ddraig muttered.

' _It's called getting straight to the point Ddraig. Politicians could learn a thing or two from communicating this way.'_

[ **You are going to offend so many high-class Devils in the future. I can already see it** ] Ddraig stated.

' _Not my fault high-class Devils like to dance around issues. As for offending them, well, those who are offended can simply kiss my ass if they think I'm going to care if I make them bitch and cry about something.'_

Focusing back on the woman, he could see an amused grin on her face. Closing her eyes for a moment and reopening them, he could see that her pupils had changed into vertical slits, like a Dragon.

"I see that your a straightforward kind of person, and I appreciate that. We get so many supernatural creatures that try to be subtle about who they are. After sensing you were a Devil with a hint of Dragon, I thought you might be like the rest. I'm glad I was wrong. It's incredibly refreshing to meet someone who's throat you don't want to tear out. As for custom made magical weapons, you might want to head to the back with me. I'm not skilled enough to build those weapons, but my sister is. She's incredibly smart like that," she gushed.

"Well then, lead the way Miss…"

"Xiao Long. Yang Xiao Long, at your service. Also can I see the Boosted Gear? I want to see it for myself."

[ _ **That's**_ **where I recognized her scent from!** ] Ddraig suddenly exclaimed.

' _Oh? Do tell Ddraig,'_ Matthew urged. He was quite curious after all.

[ **If my suspicions are correct, then I know her father, Taiyang Xiao Long. That was his Human name while Tai was his nickname he had. His Dragon title was the 'Sun Dragon'. He was also an apprentice of mine before I fought Albion and sealed inside Boosted Gear.** ]

Storing this information, Matthew materialised the Boosted Gear onto his arm which Yang took the time to look at in awe before leading him to the back of the store.

Suddenly Yang turned to him and exclaimed, "Now I remember where I heard the name Ddraig! I know that he was the Red Dragon Emperor, but dad said that Ddraig used to be his mentor or something. Since you're the host of Ddraig, well, there are some things that you might want to pick up from here."

[ **Good to see that Tai remembered me** ] Ddraig rumbled proudly.

"Can I ask what exactly I'm picking up? Ddraig said that there were a few artificial items that seemed to have a connection to him," Matthew informed her.

"Apparently some of Ddraig's teeth, although they had to be downsized. They were then cloned so that my sister would have multiple teeth to experiment on and see if she could make a weapon that was as durable as the teeth," Yang stated.

"Got it," Matthew replied.

A few seconds later they came in front of a metal door. Yang opened it and motioned for Matthew to follow her. Once he stepped inside, he was greeted to the sight of a room that seemed to be a weapons workshop with a few elements of a lab mixed together.

Disassembled gun parts, different types of bullets, welding torches and different metals were strewn across a large table while extremely detailed weapon sketches were hung up on multiple bulletin boards. Sitting at a desk that had what seemed to be an extremely advanced computer was a young girl who was drawing a very detailed weapon.

"Rubes! We have a custom order from a Devil here. He also says that he has a pretty good idea of what he wants," Yang called out.

As she turned around in her chair, Matthew could see that the girl had fair-skin, silver eyes and black, almost shoulder-length, choppy hair that graduated to dark red at the tips. She was wearing socks, loose blue jeans, and a red and black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up.

"Ooooooh! A custom order? Finally, I get to make one of my weapon sketches a reality!" The girl cheered out.

Matthew made a mental note that she was apparently an energetic person as well.

[ **Hmm. She also seems to have Taiyang's scent. Those two don't look anything alike though. I'm suspecting different mothers. Which means Tai built a harem. Which will happen to you in the future** ] Ddraig reminded Matthew

Ignoring Ddraig, Matthew was about to say something when Yang pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "Look, you seem like a good guy, but if you touch her in any where your hands shouldn't be, I'll just have to remove some dangly bits from you. Kapeesh?"

"Yes Ma'am," Matthew replied fearfully. Seriously, as he turned to Yang, he thought that he could see a bit of red in her eyes.

' _Holy Hell she's scary.'_

"Yang!" The other girl whined, "I don't need you scaring away all my potential clients. They give me stuff to build!" She finished indignantly.

"Oh really, and how will your clients know who to thank if you don't introduce yourself? After all, you still haven't done that with this fellow," Yang teased.

"I forgot! Hello, my name is Ruby Rose! I like weapons, cookies, milk, building weapons, and…" The now named Ruby trailed off awkwardly, trying to find new things to say if her scrunched up face was any indication.

"Nice to meet to Ruby. I'm Matthew Walker, your current client," he replied.

"Alright, tell me what you need done, or hand me a sketch, and I'll have a pretty good idea of what to make. Yang, you can head out front."

"Alright," Yang shrugged, "If you need me for heavy lifting, call me. And remember buddy, nothing sexual. Still though, if Rubes ends up liking you, I guess I'll approve of you."

"Yang! JUST GO!" Ruby cried out with a bit of a blush.

Yang chuckled a bit as she shut the door, although not without one more look thrown Matthew's way, this time with a bit of intrigue.

"Sorry about Yang, but she's like that a lot."

"No problem. Anyway, want to get on to the design?" Matthew questioned.

"Of course!" Ruby beamed, "Show me what you need and I'll be sure to make it."

"Alright, I was wondering if you could make this," Matthew told her, pulling out his phone and showing her a picture of an Emperor's Wrath MK7 Astartes Chainsword from Warhammer 40K.

"There are a few modifications that I want you to make however. I want the teeth of the chainsword to be replaced with the teeth of Ddraig so that I have incredibly sharp, indestructible teeth that can cut through pretty much anything. I need the materials to be made of a light, but very strong and durable material so that it doesn't break but it's also not that heavy. I'll also need it sized down so that it's about three feet long, five inches across when it's laid flat on the ground, not including the teeth length, and about an inch thick. I'm also going to need something like an AR that hurts supernatural beings," Matthew told her.

He may not of gone out of his way to express it, but when it came to things like WH40K Chainswords, he was a geek for that stuff.

Why you may ask? Because Warhammer had the most ridiculous, OP, Fuck-logic game that he had ever played.

Ruby also looked incredibly happy by the prospect if the stars in her eyes were any indication.

"Heck yes I'll do this! Although, I have to ask, why not combine your melee weapon and ranged weapon together?"

He simply gave her an incredulous look and asked, "You can do that?"

Ruby rapidly nodded her her head and replied, "You can do it. My baby Crescent Rose is a Sniper-Rifle Scythe hybrid. Two in one. Incredibly convenient, not counting the extra weight and weapon maintenance."

"I like how you think," Matthew told her.

' _What to choose, what to choose,'_ Matthew thought, ' _Hold on, there's Pumpkin from Akame Ga Kill. That thing was literally a three-in-one weapon combo. I think I'll go with the long barrel version, but with a scope and vertical grip. Also, if I remember correctly, Pumpkin didn't actually use bullets but instead used Spiritual Energy Blasts that increased in power and range based on how much danger the user was in. That would be really useful.'_

"Okay, have you ever seen the long barrel version of Pumpkin from Akame Ga Kill?" At Ruby's nod of confirmation, he continued, "I want something like that. I'll let you figure out how to design it and all that, but I also want a scope and vertical grip attached. So basically, a Chainsword and long barrel Pumpkin combined together to make a Chainsword-Sniper hybrid."

"You mister, definitely have a deal. It will take me awhile to get the final design and all the materials ready, but I think that I'll get this done in a week tops. And before you ask, I'm really good at building weapons, and I'm pretty quick with everything I do. Magic helps with that. Don't worry though, It will be the second best weapon ever! Crescent Rose will always be first."

"Thanks, although there is another thing," Matthew confessed, "I don't have any skill in wielding a sword, so I was wondering if you were able to teach me."

Ruby thought for a bit before saying, "I don't really know how to wield a sword, but I know that my Aunt Raven does. I would call my Uncle Qrow, but he's always travelling around the world, drinking and apparently 'getting laid', whatever that means. But yeah, come over anytime you want. I'll let Yang know that you'll be expected to come here."

"Thanks. Do you mind If I stay for a little bit longer? I've got to come up with some magical attacks."

Ruby waved him off saying, "I don't mind, so stay for as long as you want."

"Alright. Ddraig, I'm entering the mindscape. There are a few things that I've thought of, and I want to see if they work."

Texting Pyrrha that he would be coming home a bit late, Matthew turned off his phone and entered his mindscape where Ddraig was already waiting for him.

" _ **Shall we get started?"**_

"You didn't even have to ask."

* * *

After a few hours of getting his body getting knocked around by Ddraig inside his mindscape, Matthew decided to exit his mind. He had created a few new attacks and techniques that he wanted to test for real.

Ddraig told him that they would be extremely useful against other opponents, and that just increased Matthew's desire to try out the attacks.

The moves were called, Dragon Shot: Beam, Crimson Scattershot, Ukaku, and Time Dilation.

Dragon Shot: Beam was basically the Kamehameha attack and hit the opponent with a tremendous amount of force which could make someone little more than a blood splatter. If they were inside the beam however, they would be crushed because the gravity inside the bream was significantly increased. The attack would also give the target severe burns.

Crimson Scattershot was a pretty basic but powerful attack. The attack fired several hardened, incredibly hot fragments moving at Mach 8 speeds which caused the kinetic force of the fragments to increase exponentially. It was basically a shotgun. And this shotgun could turn any opponent into a gory mess without even trying. Matthew was planning on finding out a way for it to move faster and reduce the spread of the fragments.

Ukaku was inspired by the Ukaku kagune from Tokyo Ghoul. It created a pair of red wings of pure demonic energy that was released from the shoulder area. They could be used for flight and combat. In combat, they allowed increased Matthew's speed and mobility and were able to shoot very sharp, spike-like, crystallized shards from the wings at high speeds. It could also wrap around Matthew's entire arm and act as a shield against melee attacks, or he could use it as a sharp blade for combat.

Time Dilation basically sped up time a bit for the Boosted Gear. However, Ddraig was not affected by this. After creating it, Matthew decided to keep the technique on at all times. Matthew basically sped up time a bit for the Boosted Gear, reducing the time between boosts from 10 seconds to 9 seconds. It did give him a massive migraine and completely drained him of his energy, and Ddraig said that the strain of creating this technique might actually kill him if he tried to reduce the time interval to 8 seconds.

Looking around the room, Matthew could see that Ruby was looking over the sketch of what he assumed was his future weapon. Not a single detail had been left out in the sketch. Ruby must have sensed some movement because she turned back to him with a smile.

"Hello Matthew. I finished up the basic sketch, and there are some things that you should be aware of once it's done," she told him.

"And that would be?" Matthew questioned.

"Well, since it's two weapons mixed into one, the total weight by the time I'm done is going to be about 55 lbs." Ruby admitted with a wince.

"Alright, unless I become the Incredible Hulk, I really don't think that I would be able to wield that effectively at all," Matthew stated.

"You know, I could put some magical seals on the weapon," Ruby told him after a thinking for a bit, "It would basically make the 55 pounds feel like 3 pounds. Once you get stronger, the seal would start to lessen but you still wouldn't be able to feel a difference in weight. This way, you can wield the weapon effectively."

"Good idea, because lugging around a 55 pound sword that actually felt like 55 pounds was going to be a pain to deal with. Anyway, I've still got a bit of time before I go. Mind me staying a little longer?" Matthew asked.

"Not at all," Ruby smiled.

For the next hour, Matthew and Ruby simply traded casual information about themselves before he left, with Matthew finding out that Ruby was apparently a Half-Dragon, Half Grim-Reaper and was able to move at speeds that left after-images of herself. Her scythe was also able to cut a person's very soul in half because of her Grim Reaper heritage.

They also exchanged phone numbers so that Ruby could call and text Matthew to let him know the progress of how his sword was going.

"Alright, well see you two later," Matthew called out as he left the store.

"BYE!" Ruby shouted, waving her hand in the air wildly.

As soon as Matthew left, Yang turned towards her sister with a shit-eating grin.

"So, I heard that you managed to snag his number. Wow Rubes, I honestly didn't expect you to be this bold. It warms my heart a bit," Yang teased.

Her half-sisters reactions to this kind of stuff were very amusing, which is why Yang burst into laughter when Ruby's face turned as red as her namesake and started to punch Yang, which didn't have any effect on her.

"Sorry sis, but sometimes your reactions are too funny to pass up. Besides, he actually seems like a nice guy. A bit blunt and sarcastic, but still a pretty good guy. I definitely approve of your choice," Yang grinned.

At her words, Ruby simply turned a darker shade of red and faced away from Yang.

Yang didn't stop though.

"Besides, he kinda seems like my kind of guy. If you won't have him, then I most likely will. Unless, he's fine with us sharing him. He is a Devil with the spirit of a Dragon, so I don't think he would have any issue if we shared."

"HE'S MINE YANG! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM," Ruby shouted before turning away with a pout and a blush.

"Already laying claim to him, eh? That's pretty possessive of you, isn't it?" Yang smirked.

Ruby had been digging herself into a whole and didn't realize it until now.

"I hate you," Ruby muttered. Her entire face looked like a cherry from how embarrassed she was. Still, she couldn't really deny Yang's claims, even if she wanted to.

* * *

(Evening)

' _All in all, pretty good day, right Ddraig? I feel like I can get used to this kind of stuff.'_ Matthew mentally confessed.

At the moment, they were walking home after spending a fair amount of time at Guns N' Roses. Still, the time spent there was pretty enjoyable.

[ **Indeed partner, although I couldn't help but notice that your Dragon aura seemed to draw in both of them. Looks like your harem is already starting** ]

' _Please don't remind me of that. Also, did I get get high on some LSD brain juice, because the sky seems to be moving around like it's water, and it's also got some purple and other shades of blue mixed together. It looks like that weird painting by Vincent Van Gogh with the swirling stars, except this time it's a more trippy.'_

[ **Partner, Dodge!** ] Ddraig roared.

Stepping to the right, Matthew narrowly escaped getting impaled by a yellow light spear. Tracing the light spear to where it would have been thrown, he saw a navy blue hair who looked at him with disgust. Matthew also noted that she seemed to be wearing a maroon, trench coat-like top with a wide collar that did little to hide her breasts. He also noted that he could see her wearing nothing else besides the top.

Couldn't forget the crow wings on her back either.

"So Raynare failed to kill you?" The women asked, "Nevermind, I'll simply crush you like the cockroach you are," she added in a condescending tone.

"Maybe I am hard to kill," Matthew replied, "But it would look pretty bad if I managed to get killed by a lowly prostitute," he added with a grin.

"Why you little…" The women started, but Matthew cut her off saying,

"Now I can't help but notice that you tried to pierce me with a light spear. Thing is, I thought that I was supposed to be the one doing the penetrating. Then again, if you are a transgender, I won't blame you for it," he smirked.

[ **Partner, what are you doing?** ] Ddraig asked flatly.

' _Getting under her skin. She seems like one of high and mighty kind of people, so by doing this, I get her riled up, and she'll try to kill me without actually thinking of a way how to. I know I'm better at being sarcastic, but innuendos work just as well,'_ Matthew told him. This is what Matthew did constantly. Be the one sarcastic asshole who said stuff just to annoy people.

He wouldn't do that with Pyrrha, her friends, his dad, Ruby and Yang, but he would do it to everyone else.

"You will die for your insolence! My name is Kalawarner, remember it when I kill you," she said as she formed another two light spears and threw them at Matthew.

Matthew simply dodged and said, "Uh huh, you sure are doing an absolutely _amazing_ job at killing me. Truly, I'm shaking in my boots," he drawled. Ducking as another light spear flew at him, he added, "Your aim is also _incredible_. Honestly, you must have won an award for your skill with a light spear."

"Shut up and die, worm!" Kalawarner yelled as another dozen light spears were sent at him.

At this, Matthew materialised the Boosted Gear in all its glory.

[ **Dragon Booster!** ]

[ **Boost!** ]

Matthew used the boost to double his speed and he found it significantly more easier to dodge the spears, taunting the women all the while.

"Alright, Imma be honest with you," Matthew said as another light spear whizzed by him.

[ **Boost!** ]

"Did you win an award for missing the target, because your aim sucks ass. Seriously, get some help."

"BRAT!," Kalawarner roared out, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

[ **Boost!** ]

"Oh by all means, go ahead and try. I'm _sure_ that you'll succeed. Don't worry though, I'll be cheering you on as encouragement," Matthew grinned.

[ **Boost!** ]

' _Just gotta get her to close the distance. Once she gets close, well, there's gonna be a fuckin' massive hole in her body,'_ he thought as he pointed Boosted Gear at her.

"DIE!" She screeched as she flew at him at rapid speeds to him.

' _Gotcha,'_ Matthew thought, his grin becoming feral.

"Your a stupid little slut," Matthew laughed.

[ **Explosion!** ]

"Have fun in the afterlife," he mocked.

[ **Crimson Scattershot!** ]

As Boosted Gear said this, several hardened, incredibly hot fragments were shot out of it straight at Kalawarner. She didn't even have time to do anything before most of the fragments hit her stomach at mach 8 speeds.

The end result of the attack was definitely not pretty, as Kalawarner crashed into the ground, Matthew could see that the force of the attack had pretty much blown away her entire stomach. The only thing connecting the top and lower half of her body together was her spine. To be honest, it was a mystifying for how the shots managed to miss her spine.

Taking a moment to look over his handiwork, he realized that this was the first time that he killed someone.

It was not as heart-wrenching or as sickening as he thought it might have been.

[ **Are you alright partner? This was your first real fight after all** ]

' _I'm fine, just need a bit of rest and I'll be good. On a side note, can we continue training this week? I have a feeling that I'll need it more than school.'_

[ **Very well. Also, once we get to your house, I will be forced to reset the Boosted Gear as you've reached your limit in boosts. You will most likely be asleep for a day** ]

Sighing, Matthew made his way home to where Pyrrha was waiting for him with some leftovers. Gratefully eating them, Matthew told Pyrrha that he was going to bed. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice the bloodstains on his hoodie, which was a good thing.

Taking a shower and changing into his sleepwear, Matthew got into bed.

' _Okay Ddraig, hit me,"_ Matthew mentally said, referring to the reset.

[ **Reset!** ]

Not another thought lingered in Matthew's head as he was pulled into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **AN: So I got a PM asking who's gonna be in the harem. This is what I've got so far.**

 **So far:** **Raynare, Ruby, Yang, Asia, Irina, Xenovia and Kuroka.**

 **In consideration: Ravel, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Ingvild Leviathan and a few others.**

 **If you think the harem's too small, send me a PM or leave a review and get people to support that review.**

 **For people that will say that the fight with Kalawarner is unrealistic, all Matthew really had to do was dodge her spears. Once she closed the distance, she was done for. The only reason that Matthew won that fight was because he pissed her off, she was over-confident, and he had a few tricks up his sleeves.**

 **For people asking 'How did Kalawarner not recognize the Boosted Gear?' Kalawarner was in a blood rage and trying to kill someone. Let's be honest, Kalawarner was arrogant, so even if she did recognize it, she would have dismissed that thought because she would have thought that it would still be easy to kill him.**

 **Will I ever upload as fast as this? Hell no. The only reason I managed to get this done this quick was because I spent nearly two days of nonstop writing. I'll have that kind of time over Thanksgiving, but don't get your hopes up about quick uploads.**

 **Plz leave a review, PM questions, hope you enjoyed, all that stuff.**

 **And so I begin writing the next chapter. Yay.**

 **Probably botched the dialogue a bit in this chapter, but what can you do about it?**

 **See ya, StoinkyDoinky0**


	3. School is a no-no

**AN: These words are being written right after I posted Chapter 2. Motivation is awesome isn't it.**

 **Now I definitely know that I botched up a few scenes in chapter 2. These were the interactions between Matthew, Ruby and Yang, and also the fight scene with Kalawarner.**

 **Honestly, I made Matthew sound like he was some sort of dodgeball champ when I wrote the fight, but I was tired and not thinking straight as I usually do.**

 **I'm also not too sure on how [Explosion] and [Reset] work, so if you guys could tell me in a PM or in the comment section, that'd be good.**

 **To make it clear, Kalawarner is dead. D.E.A.D. Dead. Not alive. Gone to Hell. You name it, she is gone. That leaves us with 3 Fallen Angels, 2 of which are enemies, and one batshit-insane exorcist along with several useless ones.**

 **Oh, just to let you know, I'm going to be going off of Volume 4-5 looks and clothing for Ruby and Yang. Just in case you were wondering.**

 **I looked back on both of my chapters so far and I can see that there are some grammar issues that I will try to fix. Also need to make the attacks and fights more descriptive.**

 **Also remember that as Matthew becomes more powerful, it will take less boosts for him to power up attacks, so don't expect attacks such as Crimson Scattershot to take as many boosts in the future.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ivan meza-** **Yo no hablo español**

 **Nivek Beldo- It's just another Issei replaced with OC fanfic. Don't like it don't read it.**

 **37- I don't think anyone from any other shows are going to make an appearance. Elements yes, but directly being a crossover with the story? No.**

 **Guest Q- No other RWBY characters are being added. Pyrrha will be paired with someone, but it's not from the ORC. I think. I'm still at a crossroads in what to do. No genderbent characters, maybe, and I might add some of the ORC, all of it, or none of it.**

 **Moops- Thank god that someone actually wants to keep Akeno out of the harem. Seriously, I feel like there are more stories with Akeno in a harem rather than Rias. I get it, she has big boobs and a scarred past, but she's not really someone that I'm thinking for the harem. Still though, if the majority want her added, I might add her in. I'll be honest though, looks like Rias probably won't be in it, Akeno is something that you guys can choose, and Koneko might be in it. As for Asia, fuck yes she's in it. Sharing aside for Koneko, there's not much standing in the way.**

 **GNI- Some of his powers will be inspiration from other franchises, but others will be his own created attacks. Crimson Scattershot is the example here.**

 **TheJSmooth- Thank you my man for loving the story and being patient with update. I also couldn't help but notice that you pretty much said "Fuck it, include all of them," when it came to harem list. Who knows what will happen, but some ladies will certainly be getting the DRAGON DIIIIIIIIIIIICK!**

 **ncread- No 40K characters in the harem. Rias will most likely not be in the harem.**

 **Haro654- Sorry 'bout this, but from the looks of it, that's not gonna happen. Majority rules in some situations, and the majority says keep Rias out. Who knows, I might turn her into a lesbian or something later on.**

 **Also remember that as Matthew becomes more powerful, it will take less boosts for him to power up attacks, so don't expect attacks such as Crimson Scattershot to take as many boosts in the future.**

 **Now that we have all that out of the way, onward to chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3: School is a no-no

Sleeping for a long time on a school day would be strangely satisfying. Just knowing that Matthew wouldn't have had to listen through lectures while Motohama and Matsuda did thought lewd things would have been incredible.

Unfortunately, it _would_ have been, not that it _was_.

So when Matthew felt himself being shaken roughly, his first instinct was to pull the covers over his head.

"Noooooooooooooo," he groaned out. He still felt pretty tired after expending all of his energy yesterday in his battle.

"Matthew, I swear, if you don't get out of bed, I'm pulling you out using force," he heard Pyrrha say in an annoyed tone.

' _Shit. Ddraig, you there? I need to see if you can do this for me,'_ Matthew called out mentally.

[ **I'm here. What do you need partner]**

' _Are you able to boost up my body temperature so that I can pretend I'm sick, cause I'm kind of fuckin' tired but I feel like training and I want to go over to Guns N' Roses to see how my weapon is doing.'_

[ **You're abusing your power, you know?** ] Ddraig asked.

' _Yeah, but you said that it could boost up my power. That's not really too specific on what should be boosted. Right now, I want my body temperature boosted up.'_

[ **All right, I should be able to heat you up by 2-3 degrees. It Should look like you have a fever** ]

It took a few seconds, but Matthew was able to feel his body heat up to where is skin started to sweat a bit.

' _Perfect.'_

"Pyrrha, I feel sick. Can I not go to school?" Matthew whined. If there was another thing he was good at, it was acting like a brat when he needed to.

"How do I know you're not just doing this to get out of school?" Pyrrha asked suspiciously.

' _Dammit woman! Get the fuckin' thermometer and I'll show you my damn temperature!'_ Matthew thought angrily. He wasn't really angry at Pyrrha, but the cold sweats on his skin were somewhat uncomfortable.

"Please?" Matthew asked.

"Fine," she sighed, "But if you aren't sick and we're late, I'm not going to be happy at all."

Coming back a few minutes later with a thermometer, he pulled down the covers as she sat on the edge of his bed.

She looked surprised at the sweat he had, but still motioned for him to open his mouth so she could put it under his tongue.

Pulling it out a few minutes later, she gained a shocked look and looked at him worriedly.

"I don't know what you did yesterday, but somehow your temperature went up to 102 degrees. You mister, are going to stay in bed unless it's for something like getting food. Am I clear," Pyrrha asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Your orders will be followed ma'am," Matthew responded with a mock salute.

' _Worked like a charm.'_

Rolling her eyes, she said, "well I'm headed out the door. See you when I get home."

Getting off the bed, she exited Matthew's room and then the house a minute later.

[ **Start stretching. We start working out in five minutes** ] Ddraig abruptly told him.

Throwing on a black NIKE workout shirt and gray basketball shorts, he hoped that today would not feel as hellish as yesterday had. He knew Ddraig might boost up his energy a bit, so that was good, but that would only be so Matthew wouldn't drop out from the workout.

Sighing, Matthew hoped Pyrrha didn't run into any trouble from Rias and her gang.

* * *

(Pyrrha POV)

Pyrrha was distracted and worried at the moment, as any good sister should be.

Ever since Matthew came back the night she thought he had been murdered, he had been acting strangely.

She would have expected him to simply be at least a bit wary to go back outside, but he wasn't. And he was out for the entire day she might add. He did get back home fine, but still, she was worried.

She had decided on watching him to see if she could figure out what was going on with him. It was why she didn't comment when she saw the stain of blood that was on his hoodie.

Shaking her head out of her own thoughts, she saw that for some odd reason, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima was standing next to the entrance to Kuoh Academy.

It was… odd, to say the least. She would have thought that they would have been in class by now. They do have a reputation to uphold after all. For her opinions on them, she didn't dislike them, but she didn't like them either. She just had no real reason to interact with them.

She tried making her way to class without stopping, but it appeared as if Rias wasn't letting that happen.

"Hello Pyrrha-san. How are you today?"

"Good, you?" Normally she would not be so curt with others, but class was about to start and she did not want to be late.

"I'm good, thank you. Where's your brother?" Rias asked.

"He's sick. Did you need anything?" Pyrrha answered cautiously. They were after something that involved Matthew. That much she could tell.

"Nothing, nothing," Rias said with a smile and a wave of her hand, "It's just that I see you two always walking in together, and I simply wondered why he wasn't here today."

Pyrrha didn't believe her but nonetheless replied, "Very well, have a good day."

Walking towards the front doors of the school, she thought back to the conversation that she just had.

' _Is it just me, or did they seem disappointed?'_

Shaking her head out of her thoughts, she hurried along to her class.

* * *

(Matthew's POV)

"So, I got a question for ya," Matthew started.

At the moment, he was inside the backroom of Guns N' Roses, watching as Ruby crafted his weapon along with Yang when she wasn't at the front of the shop. He had to admit, the sword was looking really good so far, and he was honestly thinking that Ruby might finish it sooner than she said she would.

Before he came here, he did another one workout like the one the day before. Again, Ddraig boosted his recovery rate. It took another 4 hours for him to do the exercise.

"What is it?" Ruby asked while working on mechanics.

"What do you guys do other than work here?" he asked.

"I bring justice with my Crescent Rose by ripping out the souls of evil creatures like Stray Devils. I try to keep it discreet though so that I'm not discovered by the Devils that live here. Other than that, I just watch movies, eat cookies and play videogames," Ruby replied.

' _Sounds pretty normal other than the whole soul-stealing stuff.'_

Yang shrugged and said, "I either train, ride my motorcycle, or just go out and drink whenever I feel like getting shit-faced. Hangovers are the worst though. And maybe if you're lucky, I may just take you drinking with me. You'll be paying though," Yang smirked.

"Yes, what better way to extort me of my money than by having me buy dozens of alcoholic drinks. Sounds simply wonderful," Matthew mocked.

"If we bought dozens of alcoholic drinks, we would be doing more than just drinking," Yang grinned.

"Yaaaaang! Don't say things like that," Ruby whined.

"Anyways," Matthew interjected, "Is there anyway you might know of a Devil named Rias Gremory? Ddraig told me that she was apparently my master and that she was the heiress to a devil clan, but that's pretty much it."

"Oh, I've heard about her," Yang stated with a slightly tilted head, "Ddraig got his information right in what he told you, but I also heard that she's apparently the little sister of one of the four Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer, who also happens to be Super-Devil. I've also heard that she apparently got put into a marriage contract with someone from the Phenex pillar."

"Well, I feel pretty bad for her fiance right now. All she's got going for her at the moment are her looks. Also, where'd you hear that she was getting married?" Matthew queried.

"Devils brag about a lot of things," Yang shrugged, "You're not the first Devil to come here, and from what I heard, the union of the two pillars would create a child that has the Power of Destruction from the Gremory pillar while having the regeneration and fire control of the Phenex pillar. If you ask me, that union has the potential to create a Super Devil. Stuff like that is definitely going to be public news. Thing is, apparently the princess doesn't want to get married and is looking for ways to annul the marriage," Yang revealed.

"That doesn't sound like something you would pick up just from gossip," Matthew stated suspiciously.

"My dad also knows a lot of people that have inside information," Yang replied, "But yeah, apparently she can't handle being married off even though its happened to countless other people. Probably thinks her brother being a maou can help out in getting her out of it," Yang mused.

The realization hit Matthew like a truck.

"She sacrificed my freedom, so that she has a chance at gaining her own," he growled. The next time that he and Rias would inevitably meet each other, he was going to have some very specific words that he would say to her. Most which would point her out as being a selfish cunt who only thinks about herself.

"And this is why I like fairy tale romance stories better," Ruby grumbled, "The knight slays the monster, saves the princess, they fall in love, and everyone becomes happy. End of story. There's none of this political stuff which makes it so boring and unwanted."

"She knows this because she still reads those types of stories," Yang told Matthew.

"How old are you again," Matthew asked Ruby jokingly.

Ruby pouted but didn't reply, instead choosing to return to her tinkering.

"Hey Yang," Matthew suddenly said, "can you train me in hand-to-hand combat? Ddraig teaches me in my mind, but I want to test out my skills against someone experienced at that type of fighting in reality."

"Oh, already planning to get your hands on me. I'm flattered really. Just imagining the sweaty mess we'll become makes your idea more fun," Yang grinned.

"And when we're done with each other, the sounds of our ragged panting will ring throughout the training area, and we'll both feel extremely sore from the rigorous _training_ session," Matthew quipped.

"Just go," Ruby groaned, "I don't want to listen to my sister flirting with my friend, nor the other way around."

"Oh don't worry Ruby, I'll keep him in good enough shape so that you can have a go at him," Yang responded.

Ruby looked at Yang with a half-hearted glare and a blush in retaliation.

Yang smirked in victory and said, "Matthew, I soon as I change into some proper sparring clothes, we'll leave for a training ground."

"Got it," he replied as Yang went upstairs.

A few minutes later, Yang came back down in a orange tank top that showed a bit of her midriff, grey-brown cargo pants with ribbed knee panelling, white sneakers, and also had her hair tied back in a ponytail. He also noted the yellow bracelets that she was wearing.

"We ready to go?" Yang asked.

"Ready when you are," Matthew replied.

"Okay. Hey Rubes, can you put up the closed sign for us?"

At the thumbs up that Ruby gave them, they left out of the back of the store.

20 minutes of walking later, and they came into a clearing that looked like it had seen better days from all the scorch marks in it.

"Alright, this will work by me beating the shit out of you and then teaching you how you could have stopped me, all while implementing a bit of technique into the 'read and react' style fighting that you use," Yang told him, "We'll start by facing each other in the middle of the clearing and start from there."

After Matthew nodded his head in confirmation, they both headed to the center. Facing off from each other, Yang's bracelets transformed into what appeared to be gauntlets.

"Fair warning, this may hurt a bit," Yang smirked.

"I've most likely got another two hours to spare, so no need to rush this fight, but please, don't turn this into a BDSM session," Matthew said.

At Yang's grin, Matthew simply grumbled, "Nice going mouth, you just gave her a very unwanted idea."

* * *

After about an hour and a half of improving his hand-to-hand technique under Yang's guidance and getting his ass beat, Yang decided to call it a day.

"So Devil boy, how are you feeling after that? You still able to walk after we went at each other like that?" Yang grinned. She had a some dirt here and there on her pants and tank top along with a small bit of perspiration on her forehead but otherwise looked no worse for wear.

Matthew meanwhile, had bruises forming all over his body, had a bit of a bloody nose, was covered in sweat and grime and had several small tears on his shirt. In addition, he felt beat, but also felt like he learned a lot.

"It feels like I just got my ass beat by a fiery woman who was using shotgun gauntlets. This woman can also have her hair set on fire, and have her eyes turn red," Matthew deadpanned.

"What can I say Matthew," Yang grinned, "You saw the side of me when I go into rage mode."

"Rage mode?" Matthew questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, rage mode. Basically when my hair sets itself on fire and my eyes turn red, I get some sort of strength boost that allows me to hit harder. There's also another technique I used in the fight, but that's a secret for another day."

"And you used those on me in our training session. Gee Yang, you really now how to make me feel special, don't ya?" Matthew asked sarcastically.

"If you didn't like that way, there are other ways for me to make you feel special," Yang said in an faux-innocent tone.

' _Remind yourself Matthew, Yang is a friend, not a thot. She is saying these words to get a reaction out of you. She is not serious about her words. I think.'_

Her words were trying to bait him, but he would not rise to take it. He could tell the obviously sexual meaning behind her words. He was also trying to remove the images that were going on in his mind. He did not need to get a boner at this moment.

"So do you want to head back up to the shop? I kind of need to leave soon, and I want to see Ruby's progress on my weapon," Matthew said.

"Fine," Yang pouted, "That was pretty fun training with you though. Maybe do it again tomorrow or something."

"Sounds good," Matthew said, "Though I'm gonna have to go back to school on Wednesday, schoolwork and all that shit. Gonna try to avoid the ORC while I'm at it. I don't need to be distracted by whatever Rias is planning to have me do. Surviving is my number one priority."

"Well I'll say this, kudos to you if that's something you manage to do. High-class Devils always try to get what they want, and what Rias probably wants at the moment is to have you under her thumb."

"I'd like to see her fucking try to do that," Matthew snarled. Free will was not something he was planning on giving up anytime soon, if at all.

"Yeah, you might be sarcastic and all, but I have a feeling that you are incredibly stubborn when you want to be," Yang noted.

"Aren't we all?" Matthew shot back.

"Touché. Anyway, let's head back. I need to make sure that Ruby doesn't blow anything up while she's making your weapon. She's smart, but she can be a little too focused on what she's doing at the moment to pay attention to the things going on around her."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. While me and Yang were out training, you managed to convince your aunt Raven to train me with my chainsword once it gets finished," Matthew asked. If he had to be honest with himself, he was really happy. From the bits and pieces that he had picked up from his conversations with them, this 'Raven' person was one of the best swordswoman in the supernatural world. And now she would be training him.

"Yeah," Ruby said, "In her words, auntie Raven said that 'she doesn't need a close friend of me and Yang dying because he was not strong enough to defend himself.' Not that you can't defend yourself," Ruby frantically amended," but that you need to be able to use the sword properly."

"She sounds like she's a brutally honest kind of person. I can appreciate that. Anyway, thanks for that. I'm going to need help in learning how to wield the sword. By the way, it looks like it's coming along nicely," Matthew admired.

"Yup," Ruby enthusiastically said, "It might actually be finished by this Saturday, or Friday if I encounter no errors while making it."

"Good to know," Matthew nodded, "I'm probably going to come back tomorrow as well, training and all that. Maybe challenge you to a video game or something if you're up for it."

"YAY!" Ruby cheered, "I might have something like Mortal Kombat X that we can play. That game is always fun to play with its karate moves and sick finishers!"

"Sounds fun. I'm kind of a noob at those kind of games though. You have been warned. Anyway, see ya later Ruby."

"Bye Matthew," Ruby smiled. Watching him walk out the door leading to the front of the store to leave, she went back to tinkering while humming happily before she immediately stilled upon hearing someone clearing their throat.

Turning around slowly, she saw Yang wearing a cheshire cat-like grin on her face.

"Yang," Ruby started slowly, "How much did you listen to?"

"Oh Rubes," Yang beamed, "I know that you pretty much invited a close friend of ours to your room, alone I might add, to play video games with you."

"Yang, you're reading too much into the situation," Ruby scowled. In reality, it looked like a puppy making a funny expression.

"Don't worry Rubes," Yang said while patting Ruby's head, "I won't tell dad about this as long as I get to have a few rounds against him."

Ruby's scowl turned into a pout at having her head rubbed before paling at the mention of their dad.

"Yang," Ruby weakly said, "Not telling dad would be better for Matthew's safety rather than mine."

"Fine," Yang sighed, "But I'll be cheering you when you decide to lay your claim on him. I already have, so you have some catching up to do," Yang stated proudly while puffing her chest out, emphasizing two large, specific mounds.

Ruby looked down at her own chest size with a frown before looking up and asking, "Is there no _if_ I'm going to lay claim to him?"

"There is no _if_ Ruby. There is a _when_ though. I think that our moms might have passed down a trait where we have a thing for people with any type of blonde hair and blue eyes. But yea Ruby, I laid my claim to him since I can tell that he would be a good person to be with. I know that I might be rushing it a bit, but you know me. I always rush in head first. Nothing much you can do to deter me from that. Question is if you want to have him as well."

"I don't know Yang," Ruby replied, biting her lip, "Maybe when what I feel becomes more sorted out in the future, I'll make my decision then."

"I can understand that," Yang nodded, "It's your choice if you want to or not."

A moment of peaceful silence passed between them as they enjoyed each others presence.

"Anyway," Yang stretched, "I'm gonna head out and train a bit more. See ya later Ruby."

"Bye Yang," she said in an uncertain voice. Turning back to the weapon, her thoughts remained uncertain as she worked. She decided that she would sleep on it a bit more later.

* * *

At the moment, Matthew was in his room in meditation, trying to increase his demonic energy reserves. Inside his mind however, Matthew was coming up with new attacks that would be useful and compliment the attacks he already had.

" _ **So you're saying that this attack will be more of quantity over quality kind of attack?"**_ Ddraig asked.

"Yep," Matthew replied, "It can be either a very good distraction, or an attack that causes 'Death by a Thousand Cuts' or whatever that saying was."

" _ **That can be used as a saying, but what you're thinking of was the book title of the book that examined Chinese torture tactics late in the Imperial-China age."**_

"If you were any other person, I'd be impressed, but then I remembered that you were a dragon that has lived for more than thousands of years, and then I wasn't so impressed by you remembering that."

" _ **Stop acting like a brat,"**_ Ddraig growled as he bonked Matthew on the head.

"That's what I do the best," Matthew quipped as he rubbed the spot on his head where Ddraig hit him.

"Anyway, I'm also going to make this attack hit the enemy from all sides. That would also be good for trapping the enemy. Unless they tank all the hits and charge through the storm of bullets."

" _ **What are you using to hit them?**_ " Ddraig questioned.

"I'm going basing the bullets off of the bullets from the Mass Effect franchise. They're as small as a grain of sand, but they're launched at extremely high speeds to make that tiny projectile extremely deadly."

" _ **The projectiles are that small?"**_ Ddraig asked incredulously.

"Indeed they are. Still, since it's a small projectile, it's not using up as much energy as it normally would if I were to instead use a projectile that's the size of a bullet. I think I'll call this attack Draconic Barrage."

" _ **Got it,"**_ Ddraig grunted, " _ **Anyway, I think it's time for you to exit your mindscape. I want you to get in some more arm and core workouts before your sister gets home. Push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, planks, stuff like that. Meanwhile, I'm going to study the Evil Pieces inside your body. I want to see if I can unseal the pawn pieces power when you're ready to receive the power."**_

Giving a mock salute, Matthew exited the mindscape and started doing some pushups. This was made harder by the fact that Ddraig decided to increase the amount of gravity that was pressing down on him, making it feel like Matthew had a thirty pound weight on his back. Sighing to himself, Matthew got to work on the physical conditioning which would most likely make his arms feel like they died.

An hour and a half later, Matthew was downstairs in a black tank top and dark grey sweatpants eating some cereal and eggs. His arms and abs were aching, and he just felt like eating a breakfast meal. He was also just listening to some relaxing Yoga music on his phone. It helped ease the tension in his muscles a bit.

Hearing the door to the front of the house open, he turned his head to see Pyrrha walking through the door. She briefly cast him an annoyed look before taking off her shoes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Matthew asked while raising an eyebrow.

"If you wanted to eat something, could you not pick something that has the possibility of burning the house down?" Pyrrha retorted, casting a pointed look at the eggs that were on his plate.

"One, how the hell was the house going to burn down? I've cooked eggs before. Two, What's got you pissy today? Three, I know that I might sound like a pregnant women, but I've got a craving for eggs right now."

"For your first question, you have a fever. Fevers can cause dizziness, and dizziness and fire when making eggs is not a good combination. For your second question, I'm pissy because Rias and Akeno wouldn't shut up about you when they approached me," she grumbled.

"Oh, do tell me more. I think my ego is about to receive a serious boost in confidence," Matthew grinned outwardly. On the inside however, he was extremely worried. Rias might be able to tell that something was up and become suspicious. And that was the last thing that he needed right now.

Pyrrha gave him a glare which did not affect him in any way.

"Fine," she sighed, "They said that they needed you to meet them after school once you get better. They also bugged me endlessly about when you going to get back and how severe your illness was. I asked what they needed you for and they didn't tell me, so don't ask me what they need you for."

"They didn't tell you," Matthew said while rubbing his chin, "This just makes me more curious about what they need me for, and not all my conclusions are child-friendly."

"Have I ever told you how dirty and perverted you can be sometimes?"

"Hey, we're all perverts. Men are just more vocal about it. And before you say you're not a pervert," Matthew said while pointing the spoon he had at her, "I've seen your search history before from a few months back. That was a day where I wondered if I should've gouged my eyes out or not."

"Matthew!" Pyrrha cried out with a scarlet blush, clearly scandalised at having this told to her, "Why the actual hell would you go through my search history?!"

"Remember when I asked you to login to your phone at the time?" At Pyrrha's nod, Matthew continued, "Well, Dad asked me to get your phone so that he could do one of his random inspections where he searched what we look up on the Internet. You better be glad that I decided to delete all your history, or you would have had a very awkward talk about the stuff you're interested in,"

"You deleted my history?" Pyrrha asked in a shocked tone.

"Yup. Word of advice, there's this thing called delete history. Pretty self-explanatory. Use it when you search up something like porn."

"That was the only time I searched that up!" Pyrrha whisper-yelled.

Matthew simply raised his eyebrow and gave a disbelieving look.

"Fine," Pyrrha sighed, "A few times."

"That's better," Matthew smirked. It was so easy to embarrass Pyrrha when it came to this kind of stuff.

"Alright, to get back on track, I'm curious. How come the two biggest celebrities at our school want to meet you. It makes me curious at what you did to get their attention."

"Like I said before, I'm a bit curious myself. However, they're going to have to wait a bit. Still don't feel too good, so I'm probably missing school tomorrow as well."

"Fine, get better soon though. Don't cook anything tomorrow, alright?"

"Aye aye, ma'am," Matthew said in a bored tone.

' _Well, looks like things are about to get complicated in when I have to go back,'_ Matthew thought.

* * *

(Next Day)

After waking up, finishing Ddraig's workout for the day and training with Yang a bit in hand-to-hand combat, Matthew decided to play against Ruby a bit like he said he would. At the moment, he was playing against her in Mortal Kombat X.

Turns out that Ruby was not only an expert on the game, but she was also a Mileena main, who just so happened to be one of the fastest characters in the game. This meant that Matthew was getting wrecked every round.

"Ruby, I would like to find out why my character was being used as a shish kebab right now," Matthew calmly said.

On the screen, he could see that his character had their face eaten and then thrown down on the ground. The front of the skull was visible as well.

"Because that's the fatality that happened. I will admit though, it is disturbing to watch," Ruby replied.

"I want another rematch. I plan on getting good at this game before I have to go to Kuoh tomorrow."

"Do you have to," Ruby whined, "Not seeing you for a whole day is going to be booooring."

"Yes I have to," Matthew replied as they started up a new round, "Missing another day of school is simply going to cause my average grades to commit suicide."

"You have average grades," Ruby asked incredulously, "With how you act I thought that they might be a little lower."

"Oh no, my self-esteem. It's plummeting by the seconds. I'm about to reach an all-time low in self-respect," Matthew deadpanned.

"Sorry," Ruby said. At Matthew's silence she turned to face him and said, "Please forgive me."

"..."

"Matthew, I said I'm sorry."

"..."

"Please don't be mad,"

"That distraction worked perfectly," Matthew smirked.

"Distraction?" Ruby trailed off.

Turning to face the screen, she saw that her character was about to be defeated.

"NOOOO!" Ruby yelled, but it was already too late. Matthew's character, Ermac, was already performing a fatality on Mileena, twisting her body multiple times before the hands glowed a green color and had the spine and multiple organs of Mileena pulled out of her mouth.

"Ah, now that is a satisfying sight to see," Matthew smiled.

He had done it.

He had beaten Ruby at Mortal Kombat X!

"Hey, that's not fair! I was distracted," Ruby pouted.

"You never said anything about distractions," Matthew smirked, "As far as I can tell, I was playing by the rules."

Ruby turned her head away from him with a 'hmph'. Definitely one of the most childish displays he had ever seen.

"Stop acting like a five year old and let me savor my win. Actually, that will be our last match of the day. I want to go out with a bang in my favor."

"Fine," Ruby grumbled, "I'll let you feel satisfied. But mark my words, we will have another match, and then I'll destroy you and bathe in your tears. MWAHAHAHAHA," she cackled.

"I think next time we play, I'm going to have Yang as someone who can comfort me when that happens," Matthew muttered, "Anyway, Is there anything that I can help you guys with?"

"There is," Ruby replied, "Usually to make sure that this town is safe, me and Yang go out and clear out supernatural entities who are a threat to human civilians. We're both kind of busy at the moment though, with Yang running the store and me making your weapon. So I was wondering, could you do that for us right now?"

"I can do that."

"Thanks. Anyway, the Devil's name is Grecios, who was a former low-class Devil before he murdered his master. No known abilities, but what we do know is that he now has fish-like features such as fins, webbed hands and feet, gills, and needle-like teeth."

"Cool. Am I to understand that he would be found in a place with water?" He queried.

"Yeah, about that," Ruby winced, "Turns out that the place he's located in is the sewers underneath Kouh."

"Ah, now I realize the problem. When I end up fighting this guy, I will most likely be rolling around in shit. I might also have a roach or two crawl on me, or I could be eaten by a mutated fish," Matthew said.

"Err, I don't think that will happen," Ruby nervously chuckled.

"Well I'm technically going to be chasing a mutated fish. It wouldn't be that much of a stretch to say that I would find two," Matthew countered.

"If it makes you feel any easier, this guy isn't supposed to be that much of a challenge to beat. Also, it might be a good way for you to get some combat experience."

"Fine," Matthew conceded, "I would have liked something less shitty, but this will do."

"Did you just make a pun?" Ruby asked after a moment of silence.

"Huh, I guess I unintentionally did," Matthew said, "Another question, are you sending me on this mission because I won against you in the final Mortal Kombat round?"

"..."

Ruby looked like someone who had just been found with their hand in a cookie jar.

"Ruby, you're not that petty, right?" Matthew asked desperately.

"If you have any trouble with the target, then you can simply call my number on your phone," Ruby said while changing the subject.

"Ruby, you did not answer my previous question."

Ruby simply left the room to avoid answering the question, leaving Matthew all by himself

' _Wow, this just ruined my day a bit. Ddraig, I'm gonna start boosting as soon as we get into the sewers. I do not want to go in unprepared.'_

[ **Got it partner. Anything else that I should be aware of?** ]

' _Yeah, no magical attacks. Boosts are going to be used to increase my physical capabilities. I don't want to have the ground collapse on us simply because we missed with a magical attack.'_

[ **Noted** ]

"Alright, let's go catch a big-ass fish."

* * *

Matthew had to admit, wandering through the sewers wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. Sure, he stepped into some soggy shit a few times, and smell made him want to pass out, but he could actually see inside the sewers thanks to his night-vision.

' _Ddraig, if you can detect this guy, tell me. I don't want to drown in a fucking sewer.'_

[ **I've been doing that ever since we went into the sewers. Take a left up here and we will be in the same area as him. Partner, when we engage this person, make sure to keep your punches short. You don't want to end up punching the wall.** ]

' _Got it._ '

Taking the left that Ddraig had mentioned, Matthew saw nothing except for the water that was in the middle of the sewer tunnel.

[ **Partner, be cautious. I'll tell you when you are within five meters of him** ]

Nodding in confirmation and staying on the narrow, wet walkway, Matthew slowly made his way into the sewer tunnel. He knew that Grecios might be aware of his presence, so Matthew prepared himself for an ambush.

After going walking about 30 feet, he saw a small ripple in the water and stopped immediately.

' _Ddraig, did you see that,_ " Matthew mentally asked.

[ **I did partner. Grecios is also now about five meters from you and seems to be slowly approaching your position** ]

As Ddraig said this, a very small ripple appeared in the water and slowly approached Matthew's position.

[ **Four meters** ]

The ripple didn't deviate from its course.

[ **Three meters** ]

Matthew immediately got into a fighting stance, ready defend himself.

[ **Two meters** ]

Tensing up his body, Matthew was able to see the subtle outline of a body underneath the water.

[ **One meter** ]

And then, with no warning, the ripple and the body outline disappeared.

' _Ddraig, where the hell is that Devil piranha?_ '

[ **He's within one meter of you. If you stuck your hand into the water, you would be able to touch him.** ]

' _Got it. Also, is it just me, or the water becoming a little more choppy than before?_ '

True to Matthew's suspicions, the once calm water in the sewer was starting to move like ocean water on a beach, with the small waves lapping up against Matthew's feet.

Suddenly, a webbed hand shot out of the water, grabbed Matthew's ankle, and pulled him in.

' _Oh fuck!_ ' he thought before he landed with a splash. He immediately felt hands gripping his shoulders and also saw the face of his attacker.

' _Well damn, that things uglier than I thought it would be_. _It looks like the monster in Creature from the Black Lagoon._ '

The face had two frills on each side of its face, wrinkled, greenish skin, fish-like eyes, no nose, a bald head, and a mouth full of needle-like teeth that were currently trying to bite into his face.

Getting his head above water to suck in some oxygen, Matthew strained himself in keeping the Stray away. Quickly punching the Stray in the face, he disoriented Grecios long enough to scramble out of the water.

Turning around, he saw Grecios launch himself at Matthew with a primal scream of hunger. Dodging to the left, he got out of the way before Grecios could pull him back in. This caused Grecios to land on the walkway as well.

Turning to face Matthew, Grecios let a bloodthirsty grin appear on his fish-like face.

"So you are the one who enters in my territory. I've gotta say, you've got some fight to be able to survive this long. But in the end, the only thing you'll be is a delicious snack for me," he cackled.

While he was saying this, Matthew was transferring his boosts to increase his strength and improve his reaction speed.

"Sorry to say this bud, but I don't plan on becoming fish food," Matthew retorted.

"You won't be talking to me like that when I rip out your stomach," Grecios growled out.

Suddenly, Grecios rushed Matthew with his arms outstretched and mouth wide. Matthew countered by by slamming his right fist into Grecios stomach, causing the stray to bend over. Using this to his advantage, Matthew gripped Grecios head with Boosted Gear, spun around and slammed the strays head into the concrete wall and started to repeatedly bash his head on the wall.

Eventually, Grecios flailed his right arm out in a desperate attempt to dislodge Matthew. It worked as Matthew was forced to back up, and Grecios was able to rip his head from Matthew's weakened grip. He then attempted to dive into the water to escape.

"Oh no you don't," Matthew snarled. He knew that if Grecios escaped, it would only cause more trouble to the citizens of Kuoh. It did not matter that Matthew would be at a disadvantage while in the water. What did matter was that the Stray died.

"Gaah," Grecios coughed out as he was tackled hard by Matthew into the water. The water was three feet deep and kind of slimy, but Matthew did not let that influence the grip he had on the Stray. Rearing Boosted Gear back again, he delivered another heavy punch into the face of Grecios.

"You little shit! I'll fucking kill you!" Grecios roared out.

Another punch to the face silenced him very quickly.

"Oh I know you wanna kill me, but I'll say this you fucktard," Matthew growled out, "I have no intention of being killed by an Aquaman wannabe who was deludes himself into thinking that you're going to kill me!"

Lashing out again with Boosted Gear, Matthew delivered a blow to the temple of Grecios's head. Matthew then used the claws on Boosted Gear to rip open his opponent's cheek.

Letting out a scream of pain, Grecios struggled more in Matthew's grip when it slowly became obvious that he would not be making it out of this fight alive.

"Your struggling is not going to save you, you overgrown piranha," Matthew grunted, placing an arm tightly around Grecios's neck which caused him to start gasping for air. Slowly, his struggles weakened more and more until Grecios lay limp in Matthew's grasp.

Slowly separating himself from the Stray, Matthew grabbed the body and lifted it onto the walkway before hauling himself out of the water. Turning his gaze towards the Stray's body, Matthew walked up to the head and slit the throat of Grecios to make sure that he would be dead before walking away.

[ **Partner, you did well. You did get caught off guard in the beginning, and that will be something that we will have to fix, but you did well in getting out of the water in the beginning. That fight would have been a lot closer if you allowed yourself to stay in the water.** ]

' _Thanks Ddraig,_ ' Matthew replied, ' _I'm going to go tell Ruby that I got the job done, go home, take an hour long shower, and vomit the piss that I probably swallowed._ '

Feeling a bit triumphant at the outcome of the fight and disgusted at the filth he was covered in, Matthew made his way back to Guns N' Roses.

* * *

"Well damn," Yang whistled, "What happened to you?"

At the moment, he and Yang were alone in the backroom of the store, with Matthew coming to tell Ruby about the result of the task she assigned him.

"Ruby told me about a Stray Devil that she wasn't able to deal with at the moment," Matthew replied, "With you running the store and Ruby making my weapon, she asked me to deal with it for her. Turns out that the Stray got fish-like features and lived in a sewer. So yeah, the reason why I look like I rolled around in shit is because I was literally rolling around in shit."

"Sounds tough," Yang said in a sympathetic tone.

"It was. On top of that, the fucker decided to to try to eat my face. Seriously, if I wasn't quick enough in reacting, I'd look like fuckin' Voldemort. What next? Will I die from drowning in the fat of a Stray who mutated as a goddamn blobfish?"

Yang shrugged, "Never heard of that one before, but it could happen. Stray Devils are weird like that. Did my training help you."

"Yeah, your training worked out well, and I killed the Stray, so I guess you could say the task was a success," Matthew said.

"Good to know. Anyway, are you gonna be available tomorrow to hang out and stuff. Your presence is going to be missed here," Yang pointed out.

"I plan on being here, but be prepared in case I'm not. My brain and heart are telling me not to deal with the Devils for the rest of the week, and that's what I intend to do. Just gotta plan on how to do that."

"So your trying to stay as independent as possible? I like it," Yang smirked.

"When you fuck with my freedom, I'll fuck with your patience. Anyway, see you later Yang," Matthew waved as he walked out.

"Bye," he heard Yang say. Walking out the door, he headed back home.

* * *

Matthew managed to get home a few minutes before Pyrrha came back, mainly because the Kendo Club had an extra amount of things for that day. They had both eaten dinner and were now doing there own things. Matthew also informed Pyrrha that he would be able to go to Kuoh tomorrow. At the moment, he and Ddraig were discussing when he should finally approach Rias while he showered.

[ **I think that you should just approach Rias immediately. If you don't, she's going to get curious and start intruding into your home. If she does this, she might trace you to Yang and Ruby.** ]

"I know Ddraig, but it means that we'll just have to be more careful when we go out to their place. If I go to Rias now, she might keep us for who knows how long every day when I could be going to Yang and Ruby's place. I need to get stronger and train Ddraig, and I can't do that if I meet Rias tomorrow. Next week? Sure. Now? No. Despite the training I've done the past few days, I would feel better if I could at least have a week of training before I meet her."

Getting into bed, he and Ddraig discussed their plans a bit more, deciding to meet Rias the following Monday.

If he had to be honest though, he could tell that Wednesday after school was probably either going to be a good training session with Yang, or a massive clusterfuck with the Devils.

Closing his eyes, he could only hope that it would be the former.

* * *

 **AN: Can someone please tell me how a Devil can increase their demonic energy? I've looked across the websites and couldn't find anything related to that. It's why I'm going with meditation as a way for a person to increase their magical reserves.**

 **I'm also adding in Dress Break as a magical technique. It would be created for a strategical reason instead of a perverted reason. Definitely going to be used in the future as well.**

 **Also, what are some attacks that some of you guys can come up with? I might add it to Matthew's list of magical attacks if it sounds reasonable enough.**

 **This chapter might have felt a bit rushed, but I didn't write for five full days, so I just felt like I needed to get this chapter done soon.**

 **Anyway, see you guys next chapter.**


End file.
